


Supernatural Imagines/histoires.

by Heisada



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heisada/pseuds/Heisada
Summary: Ce recueil d'imagine contiendra aussi des histoires quelconques.Étant donné que l'on prêtre bien trop la lecture de fanfiction (notamment imagines) à des femmes, j'écris chaque chapitre en version femmes et hommes ce qui sera précisé dans le titre du chapitre, de même que le seront les couples.Je tente vraiment de ne rien spoil. Donc si vous commencez la série, 0 problèmes, si vous en êtes à la saison 7 par exemple aucun non plus vous pouvez lire. Il y aura forcément des indications temporelles mais rien de ce que je vais appeler l'"effet Dark Vador".Je précise s'il y a marquage temporelle ou arrivée d'un personnage qui possiblement spoil.





	1. Le carnet #1 (vers. filles)

Winchester. Un nom qui avait tourné parmi les chasseurs, un nom qui était parvenu jusqu'à tes oreilles bien entendu. Ta mère était une chasseuse, comme toi, et ton père l'avait été lui aussi avant de passer l'arme à gauche. Ce moment comptait parmi les nombreux dont tu ne voulais pas te rappeler mais qui restaient là, accrochés à ta mémoire comme un chewing-gum à ta semelle et qui te réveillaient brutalement en sueur pendant la nuit.

《 _(Y/N)_ ! On mange ! La voix de ta mère parvint jusqu'à ta chambre dans laquelle tu dessinais sur un carnet les visage des monstres que tu avais affrontés jusque là.  
\- J'arrive ! 》Te précipitant pour descendre, le carnet à la main tu te posais à table en même temps que ta mère déposait ton assiette devant toi.  
《 Merci maman.  
\- De rien chérie. 》  
Ta mère posa son regard sur ton carnet et le captant tu remis alors précipitamment le carnet sur tes genoux, hors de sa vue. Tu savais bien que ta mère détestait le voir. Depuis que la chasse avait commencé à devenir banale dans votre famille, (d'aussi loin que tu t'en souvienne c'était depuis l'année de tes cinq ans), on t'avais appris à te battre et tu avais continué à apprendre, aimant cela, mais jamais tu n'avais été exposée à une situation réelle, pour tes études supérieures on t'avais même fait partir chez une tante. Tu venais d'obtenir ton diplôme de troisième année dans le supérieur avant que ton père ne meurt. C'était les vacances d'été, tu retournais chez tes parents dans votre petit village tranquille. Un jour alors que tu sortais à peine de ton sommeil des cris avaient retentit, un mort. En un rien de temps tes parents avaient conclu la présence d'un loups-garous dans les parages et ils étaient partis à la chasse, toi de côté, mais ça ne te gênais pas, tu ne voulais pas être un boulet. Le soir, ta mère étais revenue sans ton père, la mine fermée, le regard vide.  
《 Maman ?! Où est papa ?!  
\- Mort. 》 Répondit-elle sèchement.  
Les larmes te montèrent aux yeux, tu secouais la tête de gauche à droite, ne pouvant pas y croire. Mais ta mère ne rajouta rien et monta après avoir fermé la porte à double tour.  
Ce soir là tu ne ferma pas l'œil et tentait de calmer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Juste avant la nuit chaude et silencieuse tu entendis taper contre ta porte, plusieurs coups vifs. Tu te figeais un instant avant d'entendre le nom de ta mère et le tiens criés d'en bas, c'était la voix de ton père ! Sautant de ton lit tu allais descendre mais te stoppa. Ta mère avait dit que ton père était mort, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, elle n'aurait pas menti. Prenant une lame en argent de dessous ton oreiller et le pistolet qui tenait toujours en dessous tu descendis prudemment et quand tu fus proche de la porte tu entendis ta mère crier.  
《 _(Y/N)_ ! N'ouvre pas !  
Te retournant tu fronçais les sourcils.  
\- Mais maman… 》  
Ta phrase se coupa en voyant les larmes sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de toi, passa devant et se posa devant la porte.  
《Maman tu as dis qu'il était mort.  
\- Ce n'est pas… tout à fait vrai… il s'est fait mordre…  
Ta gorge se noua. Donc l'homme devant la porte…  
\- C'est vraiment papa…  
\- Non ! Ce n'est plus ton père.  
Tu ne dis rien. L'information mis du temps à monter, à s'ancrer. Tu savais que c'était un risque.  
\- Alors… il faut le tuer… 》finis-tu par dire.  
Ta mère ne te regarda pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Elle resta plantée sur place, seuls ses épaules étaient pris de soubresauts. Toi non plus tu ne bougeais pas mais tu le savais, en entendant comme toi les appels de ton père, c'était soit toi soit ta mère qui allait craquer et lui ouvrir. La nuit tombait petit à petit et là tension montait. Finalement ta mère craqua la première, elle ouvrit la porte mais recula aussitôt de trois pas, t'invitant sérieusement à en faire de même. La nuit pointait le bout de son nez conséquence de quoi la pleine lune en fit de même. Ta mère et toi vous figèrent. Le spectacle sous vos yeux était loin d'être idyllique à vrai dire mais ta main vint quand même se poser sur la crosse de ton pistolet dans ton dos. Ta mère le vit et cria ton nom alors que ton père n'était plus ton père maintenant.  
《 Maman… c'est pas… c'est pas papa… 》  
Le monstre, car c'était maintenant un monstre atteint en premier ta mère et la griffa. La surprise fut intense mais la peur de perdre ta mère le fut encore plus et le coup partit. Pas un coup au hasard tiré à l'aveuglette. Mais un coup entre les deux yeux qui le fit tomber aussi net sur le sol, tu avais été précise, comme toujours, et tu savais bien que ta mère t'en voulais de cette précision, qu'elle avait dû penser que finalement tu n'avais pas tant hésité que ça à l'abattre. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi toi non plus, tu te posais encore la question, mais ton père était le premier dessin de ton journal et donc ton journal n'était pas le bienvenu dans le champ de vision de ta mère.

Le repas finis tu vins aider à débarrasser et sans rien dire, (le dialogue était grandement devenu rare depuis cet événement, il y a déjà deux ans, tu en avais maintenant vingt deux), tu remontais dans ta chambre quand on appela sur le fixe de la maison. Ta mère et toi échangèrent un regard. Vous aviez deux téléphones. Le noir qui était un téléphone ordinaire et le blanc qui était celui des affaires. Le téléphone qui avait sonné était le blanc. Redescendant de quelques marches tu laissais ta mère décrocher. Elle parla quelques minutes avec la personne qui vous avait appelé et raccrocha, se tournant vers toi.  
《Une affaire à Merrill, dans le Wisconsin.  
\- C'est loin…  
\- Je lui ai dis qu'on ne pouvait rien pour lui.  
\- Rappelle le. Dis lui que j'y vais.  
\- _(Y/N)_…  
\- J'ai déjà chassé seule. (A vrai dire depuis deux ans tu ne faisais presque que ça).  
Ta mère te regarda un moment et sembla t'évaluer. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.  
\- Je le rappelle. 》  
Ni une ni deux tu étais déjà en haut en train de ranger tes affaires et une fois ton sac sur l'épaule tu redescendis pour dire au revoir à ta mère qui te demande presque comme si tu allais à l'école si tu n'avais rien oublié. Riant tu secouais la tête, règle numéro une : on double check quand on part à la chasse.

L'Etat du Wisconsin n'était pas la porte à côté mais tu pouvais te permettre de perdre une journée de route en voiture, profitant finalement d'une arrivée en pleine nuit. Te rendant dans un motel pour la nuit tu finis par te laisser tomber sur le lit, les détails de l'affaire mis dans la voitures prenant le temps de mûrir dans ton esprit.  
Le lendemain c'était le levé tôt, l'habit de circonstances (tailleur noir) et l'aller simple pour le restaurant le plus proche offrant de quoi petit déjeuner pour un prix et une qualité raisonnable. Tu finis par manger rapidement et prendre ta boisson pour la route, direction le poste de police. Arrivée au poste tu passais la porte et vit deux hommes de dos, dans des costumes similaires au tiens. L'un était grand avec des cheveux bruns qui retombaient juste au niveau de ses épaules et l'autre, châtain, les avaient plus courts. Sa taille elle-même était plus courte d'ailleurs. Les ennuis commençaient donc. Te rapprochant tu entendis qu'ils étaient du FBI et tu écoutas la conversation autant que tu le pu avant qu'ils ne finissent dans le bureau du chef de police. A ce moment là on te demande ce que tu venais faire ici et tu levas les yeux au ciel.  
《 Plus rien. 》 Ils venaient de gâcher ton entrée.  
Sortant tu attendis dehors et décida de les pister pour écouter, ils allaient sûrement parler de l'affaire à partir d'un moment. Jetant ta boisson dans une poubelle (malheureusement elle n'était pas finie), tu les vis faire leur bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à un fast food. Entrant à ton tour tu pestas contre ton costume plutôt voyant et t'assis quelques tables plus loin, commandant de nouveau ta boisson (celle là tu la finirais).  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes tu les entendis finalement parler de l'affaire mais tu n'appris rien de bien intéressant que tu ne savait déjà et tu finis par presque plus te concentrer sur la contemplation des deux hommes que sur leurs discours. Les informations ne venaient pas à toi mais finalement les hommes eux si et tu te surpris à les voir tout deux venir près de toi, un devant et un à côté. Le plus grand te regarda d'un air concentré tendis que tu captais sur la droite le regard plus en colère de l'autre.  
《Qui es-tu ? Demanda le grand.  
\- En quoi ça vous concerne ?  
\- Tu nous file depuis tout à l'heure bien sûr que ça nous concerne. Répondit le plus petit vers lequel tu tournes la tête. Pas la peine de mentir, tu t'étais faite attrapé.  
\- Je m'appelle _(Y/N)_.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous suis ?  
\- Vous allez pas me croire.  
\- Dis toujours ? Le plus grand leva un sourcil l'air sûr de lui. Comme si rien ne pouvais le surprendre.  
\- Je voulais des infos sur votre affaire, je pense que vous savez pas bien de quoi il s'agit et je peux vous aider.  
\- Ah tu crois, et t'es quoi ? Un super héro ?  
Tu regardais le plus petit et ris légèrement.  
\- Mieux que ça. Une chasseuse. 》  
Généralement la réaction était de rire ou de demander ce que tu faisais dans le coin quand il n'y avait rien à chasser mais ils parurent surpris et se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes ce qui te permit de leur demander qui ils étaient.  
《 Je m'appelle Sam Winchester et lui c'est mon frère, Dean.  
Ce fut à ton tour d'être surprise avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ton visage.  
\- Les frères Winchester…  
\- C'est généralement la phrase que le méchant dit avant de nous bondir dessus. Rit gentiment Dean.  
\- Je suis pas la méchante, mais je peux vous bondir dessus. 》  
Dean n'eut pas de réponse à fournir après ça et Sam rit légèrement alors que son frère hochait la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Finalement vous discutiez affaire et tu les accompagna jusque dans leur chambre de motel. Quelques paroles en plus et vous en tiriez la conclusion d'un fantôme. Une affaire simple.  
《 Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux, on s'occupe de ça. Dit Dean qui était assis à la table, accoudé sur cette dernière.  
\- Wow, un "retourne chez ta mère" aurait été tout aussi efficace.  
\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Je peux venir. C'est pas ma première chasse. 》  
Dean regarda Sam qui venait de se lever du lit et se tenait derrière toi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "pourquoi pas".  
《Ok ça marche Calamity Jane, tu peux venir.》  
Tu soupirais et te retournais, les mains dans les poches. Le travail de groupe ce n'était pas trop ton point fort. Tu passais souvent pour la gamine. De ce que tu avais entendu sur eux, (et tu aimais en savoir un rayon sur les autres chasseurs), ils allaient travailler à deux et surtout ils avaient bon nombre d'années d'expérience. En soit il était normal que tu passes pour le bébé du groupe. Interrogatoires sur interrogatoires vous en étiez arrivés à la cathédrale. C'était donc là que le fantôme se trouvait. C'était là que vous alliez frapper.

Cette nuit ce fut donc un voyage vers la cathédrale. Depuis une semaine on avait remarqué les morts étranges de plusieurs fidèle, visiblement pas si fidèles que ça, du moins d'après un prêtre mort il y a de cela quelques mois. Ce qui était un motif suffisant pour leur perte visiblement. Ses ossements, si on en croyait les histoires de l'endroit, se trouvaient sous la cathédrale. Vous rentrez, vous prenez le chemin jusque sous la cathédrale, vous brûlez les ossements, et vous vous disiez au revoir. Rien de plus simple.  
Dean entra le premier, toi en deuxième et Sam fermant la marche. On pouvait dire que vous étiez tous les trois loin d'être des anges et à peine vous trouviez-vous près du cœur qu'un homme apparu, ternes, grisâtre et l'air colérique.  
《 Tuer le père… 》Dit-il en s'approchant de toi.  
Dean donna un coup de barre dans l'air et le traversa pour le voir disparaître.  
《 Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Tuer le père je crois… je vois pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Répondit son frère l'air perplexe.  
\- Moi je sais.》  
Ton regard était douloureux soudain et les garçons semblèrent empathique un instant avant que Dean ne tape sur ton épaule.  
《On se dépêche.》  
Hochant la tête tu courus avec eux et passa dans le jardin. Le fantôme apparu juste derrière Sam et le fit voltigeur de quelques mètres. Alors que Dean criait le prénom de son frère tu réagis avant lui et te retournant tu tirais une cartouche de sel sur l'esprit qui disparu une nouvelle fois. Sam frotta sa tête et se releva, répétant que c'était bon et qu'il allait bien. Vous pressant finalement vous arriviez au tombeau et ce fut le moment le plus éprouvant de la nuit. Le fantôme ne voulait terriblement pas se laisser faire et te pris à la gorge alors que tu t'approchais de son corps pour le brûler. Tu ne touchais plus le sol quand Sam donna un coup de barre à travers lui, te laissant retomber sur le sol. Vous vous teniez tous les deux côte à côte pour affronter un esprit qui ne cessait d'apparaître pour se battre contre vous et vous envoyer faire des mètres dans les airs. Finalement il disparu avant que vous ne puissiez taper en même temps son image. Dean se tenait derrière vous et sourit quand vous vous tourniez vers lui.  
《 Amen. 》 Dit-il l'air goguenard, vous arrachant un sourire.

《C'est le moment où on se dit adieu ? Demandas-tu en les regardant. Debout en face d'eux entre vos deux voitures.  
\- Au revoir suffira. Répondit Sam en un sourire.  
Tu hochais la tête et leur donnait une étreinte amicale. Reculant d'un pas tu souris et ils se retournèrent pour monter dans leur voiture.  
\- Au fait les gars. (Ils se retournèrent tous deux). Ce qu'à dit le prêtre dans la cathédrale... C'était un loup-garou.  
Ils sourirent comme si tu répondais à une question qu'ils n'avaient pas osé poser et dont ils regrettaient presque d'obtenir la réponse. Un dernier signe de tête et vous montez dans vos véhicules, en espérant vous revoir un jour.


	2. Le carnet #1 (vers. garçons)

Winchester. Un nom qui avait tourné parmi les chasseurs, un nom qui était parvenu jusqu'à tes oreilles bien entendu. Ta mère était une chasseuse, comme toi, et ton père l'avait été lui aussi avant de passer l'arme à gauche. Ce moment comptait parmi les nombreux dont tu ne voulais pas te rappeler mais qui restaient là, accrochés à ta mémoire comme un chewing-gum à ta semelle et qui te réveillaient brutalement en sueur pendant la nuit.

《_(Y/N)_ ! On mange ! La voix de ta mère parvint jusqu'à ta chambre dans laquelle tu dessinais sur un carnet les visage des monstres que tu avais affrontés jusque là.   
\- J'arrive ! 》Te précipitant pour descendre, le carnet à la main tu te posais à table en même temps que ta mère déposait ton assiette devant toi.  
《Merci maman.  
\- De rien chéri.》  
Ta mère posa son regard sur ton carnet et le captant tu remis alors précipitamment le carnet sur tes genoux, hors de sa vue. Tu savais bien que ta mère détestait le voir. Depuis que la chasse avait commencé à devenir banale dans votre famille, (d'aussi loin que tu t'en souvienne c'était depuis l'année de tes cinq ans), on t'avais appris à te battre et tu avais continué à apprendre, aimant cela, mais jamais tu n'avais été exposé à une situation réelle, pour tes études supérieures on t'avais même fait partir chez une tante. Tu venais d'obtenir ton diplôme de troisième année dans le supérieur avant que ton père ne meurt. C'était les vacances d'été, tu retournais chez tes parents dans votre petit village tranquille. Un jour alors que tu sortais à peine de ton sommeil des cris avaient retentit, un mort. En un rien de temps tes parents avaient conclu la présence d'un loups-garou dans les parages et ils étaient partis à la chasse, toi de côté, mais ça ne te gênais pas, tu ne voulais pas être un boulet. Le soir, ta mère étais revenue sans ton père, la mine fermée, le regard vide.  
《 Maman ?! Où est papa ?!  
\- Mort. 》 Répondit-elle sèchement.  
Les larmes te montèrent aux yeux, tu seccouais la tête de gauche à droite, ne pouvant pas y croire. Mais ta mère ne rajouta rien et monta après avoir fermé la porte à double tour.  
Ce soir là tu ne ferma pas l'oeil et tentait de calmer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Juste avant la nuit chaude et silencieuse tu entendis taper contre ta porte, plusieurs coups vifs. Tu te figeais un instant avant d'entendre le nom de ta mère et le tiens criés d'en bas, c'était la voix de ton père ! Sautant de ton lit tu allais descendre mais te stoppa. Ta mère avait dit que ton père était mort, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, elle n'aurait pas menti. Prenant une lame en argent de dessous ton oreiller et le pistolet qui tenait toujours en dessous tu descendis prudemment et quand tu fus proche de la porte tu entendis ta mère crier.  
《 _(Y/N)_ ! N'ouvre pas !   
Te retournant tu fronçais les sourcils.  
\- Mais maman... 》  
Ta phrase se coupa en voyant les larmes sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de toi, passa devant et se posa devant la porte.  
《Maman tu as dis qu'il était mort.  
\- Ce n'est pas... tout à fait vrai... il s'est fait mordre...  
Ta gorge se noua. Donc l'homme devant la porte...  
\- C'est vraiment papa...  
\- Non ! Ce n'est plus ton père.  
Tu ne dis rien. L'information mis du temps à monter, à s'ancrer. Tu savais que c'était un risque.  
\- Alors... il faut le tuer... 》finis-tu par dire.  
Ta mère ne te regarda pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Elle resta plantée sur place, seuls ses épaules étaient pris de soubressauts. Toi non plus tu ne bougais pas mais tu le savais, en entendant comme toi les appels de ton père, c'était soit toi soit ta mère qui allait craquer et lui ouvrir. La nuit tombait petit à petit et là tension montait. Finalement ta mère craqua la première, elle ouvrit la porte mais recula aussitôt de trois pas, t'invitant sérieusement à en faire de même. La nuit pointait le bout de son nez conséquence de quoi la pleine lune en fit de même. Ta mère et toi vous figèrent. Le spectacle sous vos yeux était loin d'être idyllique à vrai dire mais ta main vint quand même se poser sur la crosse de ton pistolet dans ton dos. Ta mère le vit et cria ton nom alors que ton père n'était plus ton père maintenant.   
《 Maman... c'est pas... c'est pas papa... 》  
Le monstre, car c'était maintenant un monstre atteint en premier ta mère et la griffa. La surprise fut intense mais la peur de perdre ta mère le fut encore plus et le coup partit. Pas un coup au hasard tiré à l'aveuglette. Mais un coup entre les deux yeux qui le fit tomber aussi net sur le sol, tu avais été précis, comme toujours, et tu savais bien que ta mère t'en voulais de cette précision, qu'elle avait dû penser que finalement tu n'avais pas tant hésité que ça à l'abattre. Tu ne savais pas pourquoi toi non plus, tu te posais encore la question, mais ton père était le premier dessin de ton journal et donc ton journal n'était pas le bienvenu dans le champ de vision de ta mère.

Le repas finis tu vins aider à débarasser et sans rien dire, (le dialogue était grandement devenu rare depuis cet événement, il y a déjà deux ans, tu en avais maintenant vingt deux), tu remontais dans ta chambre quand on appela sur le fixe de la maison. Ta mère et toi échangèrent un regard. Vous aviez deux téléphones. Le noir qui était un téléphone ordinaire et le blanc qui était celui des affaires. Le téléphone qui avait sonné était le blanc. Redescendant de quelques marches tu laissais ta mère décrocher. Elle parla quelques minutes avec la personne qui vous avait appelé et raccrocha, se tournant vers toi.  
《Une affaire à Merrill, dans le Winsconsin.   
\- C'est loin...  
\- Je lui ai dis qu'on ne pouvait rien pour lui.  
\- Rappelle le. Dis lui que j'y vais.   
\- _(Y/N)_...  
\- J'ai déjà chassé seul. (A vrai dire depuis deux ans tu ne faisais presque que ça).  
Ta mère te regarda un moment et sembla t'évaluer. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.  
\- Je le rappelle. 》  
Ni une ni deux tu étais déjà en haut en train de ranger tes affaires et une fois ton sac sur l'épaule tu redescendis pour dire au revoir à ta mère qui te demande presque comme si tu allais à l'école si tu n'avais rien oublié. Riant tu secouais la tête, règle numéro une : on double check quand on part à la chasse.

L'Etat du Winsconsin n'était pas la porte à côté mais tu pouvais te permettre de perdre une journée de route en voiture, profitant finalement d'une arrivée en pleine nuit. Te rendant dans un motel pour la nuit tu finis par te laisser tomber sur le lit, les détails de l'affaire mis dans la voitures prenant le temps de mûrir dans ton esprit.

Le lendemain c'était le levé tôt, l'habit de circonstances (costard cravate noir) et l'aller simple pour le restaurant le plus proche offrant de quoi petit déjeuner pour un prix et une qualité raisonnable. Tu finis par manger rapidement et prendre ta boisson pour la route, direction le poste de police. Arrivé au poste tu passais la porte et vit deux hommes de dos, dans des costumes similaires au tiens. L'un était grand avec des cheveux bruns qui retombaient juste au niveau de ses épaules et l'autre, chataîn, les avaient plus courts. Sa taille elle-même était plus courte d'ailleurs. Les ennuis commençaient donc. Te rapprochant tu entendis qu'ils étaient du FBI et tu écoutas la conversation autant que tu le pu avant qu'ils ne finissent dans le bureau du chef de police. A ce moment là on te demande ce que tu venais faire ici et tu levas les yeux au ciel.  
《 Plus rien. 》 Ils venaient de gâcher ton entrée.   
Sortant tu attendis dehors et décida de les pister pour écouter, ils allaient sûrement parler de l'affaire à partir d'un moment. Jettant ta boisson dans une poubelle (malheureusement elle n'était pas finie), tu les vis faire leur bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à un fast food. Entrant à ton tour tu pestifias contre ton costume plutôt voyant et t'assis quelques tables plus loin, commandant de nouveau ta boisson (celle là tu la finirais).

Au bout de plusieurs minutes tu les entendis finalement parler de l'affaire mais tu n'appris rien de bien intéressant que tu ne savait déjà et tu finis par presque plus te concentrer sur la contemplation des deux hommes que sur leurs discours. Les informations ne venaient pas à toi mais finalement les hommes eux si et tu te surpris à les voirs tout deux venir près de toi, un devant et un à côté. Le plus grand te regarda d'un air concentré tendis que tu captais sur la droite le regard plus en colère de l'autre.  
《Qui es-tu ? Demanda le grand.  
\- En quoi ça vous concerne ?  
\- Tu nous file depuis tout à l'heure bien sûr que ça nous concerne. Répondit le plus petit vers lequel tu tournes la tête. Pas la peine de mentir, tu t'étais fait attraper.  
\- Je m'appelle _(Y/N)_.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous suis ?  
\- Vous allez pas me croire.  
\- Dis toujours ? Le plus grand leva un sourcil l'air sûr de lui. Comme si rien ne pouvais le surprendre.  
\- Je voulais des infos sur votre affaire, je pense que vous savez pas bien de quoi il s'agit et je peux vous aider.  
\- Ah tu crois, et t'es quoi ? Un super héro ?  
Tu regardais le plus petit et ris légèrement.  
\- Mieux que ça. Un chasseur. 》  
Généralement la réaction était de rire ou de demander ce que tu faisais dans le coin quand il n'y avait rien à chasser mais ils parurent surpris et se regardèrent l'espace de quelques secondes ce qui te permit de leur demander qui ils étaient.  
《 Je m'appelle Sam Winchester et lui c'est mon frère, Dean.  
Ce fut à ton tour d'être surpris avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ton visage.  
\- Les frères Winchester...  
\- C'est généralement la phrase que le méchant dit avant de nous bondir dessus. Rit gentiment Dean.  
\- Je suis pas le méchant, mais je peux vous bondir dessus. 》  
Dean n'eut pas de réponse à fournir après ça et Sam rit légèrement alors que son frère hochait la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Finalement vous discutiez affaire et tu les accompagna jusque dans leur chambre de motel. Quelques paroles en plus et vous en tiriez la conclusion d'un fantôme. Une affaire simple.  
《 Tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux, on s'occupe de ça. Dit Dean qui était assis à la table, accoudé sur cette dernière.  
\- Wow, un "retourne chez ta mère" aurait été tout aussi efficace.  
\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Je peux venir. C'est pas ma première chasse. 》  
Dean regarda Sam qui venait de se lever du lit et se tenait derrière toi. Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "pourquoi pas".  
《Ok ça marche Lucky Luke, tu peux venir.》  
Tu soupirais et te retounais, les mains dans les poches. Le travail de groupe ce n'était pas trop ton point fort. Tu passais souvent pour le gamin. De ce que tu avais entendu sur eux, (et tu aimais en savoir un rayon sur les autres chasseurs), ils allaient travailler à deux et surtout ils avaient bon nombre d'années d'expérience. En soit il était normal que tu passes pour le bébé du groupe. Interrogatoires sur interrogatoires vous en étiez arrivés à la cathédrale. C'était donc là que le fantôme se trouvait. C'était là que vous alliez frapper.

Cette nuit ce fut donc un voyage vers la cathédrale. Depuis une semaine on avait remarqué les morts étranges de plusieurs fidèle, visiblement pas si fidèles que ça, du moins d'après un prêtre mort il y a de cela quelques mois. Ce qui était un motif suffisant pour leur perte visiblement. Ses ossements, si on en croyait les histoires de l'endroit, se trouvaient sous la cathédrale. Vous rentrez, vous prenez le chemin jusque sous la cathédrale, vous brûlez les ossements, et vous vous disiez au revoir. Rien de plus simple.

Dean entra le premier, toi en deuxième et Sam fermant la marche. On pouvait dire que vous étiez tous les trois loins d'être des anges et à peine vous trouviez-vous près du coeur qu'un homme apparu, ternes, grisâtre et l'air colérique.  
《 Tuer le père... 》Dit-il en s'approchant de toi.  
Dean donna un coup de barre dans l'air et le traversa pour le voir disparaître.  
《 Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Tuer le père je crois... je vois pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Répondit son frère l'air perplexe.  
\- Moi je sais.》  
Ton regard était douloureux soudain et les garçons semblèrent empathique un instant avant que Dean ne tape sur ton épaule.  
《On se dépêche.》  
Hochant la tête tu courrus avec eux et passa dans le jardin. Le fantôme apparu juste derrière Sam et le fit voltiger de quelques mètres. Alors que Dean criait le prénom de son frère tu réagis avant lui et te retournant tu tirais une cartouche de sel sur l'esprit qui disparu une nouvelle fois. Sam frotta sa tête et se releva, répétant que c'était bon et qu'il allait bien. Vous pressant finalement vous arriviez au tombeau et ce fut le moment le plus éprouvant de la nuit. Le fantôme ne voulait terriblement pas se laisser faire et te pris à la gorge alors que tu t'approchais de son corps pour le brûler. Tu ne touchais plus le sol quand Sam donna un coup de barre à travers lui, te laissant retomber sur le sol. Vous vous teniez tous les deux côte à côte pour affronter un esprit qui ne cessait d'apparaître pour se battre contre vous et vous envoyer faire des mètres dans les airs. Finalement il disparu avant que vous ne puissiez taper en même temps son image. Dean se tenait derrière vous et sourit quand vous vous tourniez vers lui.  
《 Amen. 》 Dit-il l'air goguenard, vous arrachant un sourire.

《C'est le moment où on se dit adieu ? Demandas-tu en les regardant. Debout en face d'eux entre vos deux voitures.  
\- Au revoir suffira. Répondit Sam en un sourire.  
Tu hochais la tête et leur donnait une étreinte amicale. Reculant d'un pas tu souris et ils se retournèrent pour monter dans leur voiture.  
\- Au fait les gars. (Ils se retournèrent tous deux). Ce qu'à dit le prêtre dans la cathédrale... C'était un loup-garou.  
Ils sourirent comme si tu répondais à une question qu'ils n'avaient pas osé poser et dont ils regrettaient presque d'obtenir la réponse. Un dernier signe de tête et vous montez dans vos véhicules, en espérant vous revoir un jour.


	3. Le carnet #2 (Dean ; vers.filles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite possible au premier imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certifié 100% sans spoil (faux mais à priori c'est juste un spoil de ville S01EP06 vous devriez l'avoir vu), fabrication artisanale.  
#2 : par contre on est pas à la fin de la série, imaginez pas Dean trop vieux.

Tu avais gardé le contact avec les frères Winchester depuis votre affaire commune et les avait parfois revus, (fréquemment serait plus juste), et aidés. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que votre affaire s'était passée et tu avais découvert dans les frères Winchester des amis de valeur et de confiance. Ils étaient vite devenus assez important dans ta vie. Ta mère était loin de toi et finalement ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient te comprendre dans ton entourage, (ils en faisaient maintenant bel et bien partie).

《 Eh Calamity Jane ! 》Appela Dean.  
Tu fus surprise, cela faisait quelques semaines que tu n'avais pas vu les deux frères et les croiser à une station essence était étonnant mais amusant. Te retournant tu levas les yeux au ciel tout en restant près de ta voiture, finissant de faire le pleins.  
《 Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Dean Winchester.  
Il sourit et vint te prendre dans ses bras pour te dire bonjour. Sam suivant il en fait de même.  
\- Comment tu vas ? Te demanda Sam.  
\- Bien et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?  
\- Ça va, répondirent-ils en même temps.   
\- On viens pour une affaire et toi ? Finis le plus jeune des deux.  
\- Je repars d'une. Tu ris et une fois ton pleins finis tu t'appuyais contre ta voiture.  
\- C'était quoi ?   
\- Vampires. Et vous avez des pistes ? Cest où cet endroit ?  
\- Saint-Louis. Missouri.  
\- C'est pas vrai...  
\- Quoi ?  
Tu ne répondis pas sur l'instant, pensant à ta mère. Sur ta première affaire avec eux tu avais passé plusieurs heures en voitures pour te rendre au Winsconsin, l'endroit où ta mère et toi aviez déménagé après la mort de ton père...  
\- Maman.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda Sam l'air perplexe.  
\- Quand mon père est mort, on a déménagé, devinez où...  
\- Saint-Louis, Missouri. Dis doucement Sam.  
\- Tu veux venir avec nous ?》 Demanda alors Dean.  
Tu hochais la tête. Ce n'était pas une question, tu venais quoi qu'il advienne, s'il était possible que ta mère soit en danger il était hors de question que tu restes là les bras croisés. Après que Sam soit allé acheter de quoi se nourrir vous montrez tous les trois dans vos voitures respectives et tu suivis les garçons dans la tienne, passant un coup de fil à ta mère pour la prévenir qu'il se tramait quelque chose et qu'elle devait faire attention. De là où vous étiez Saint-Louis n'était plus qu'à deux heures de routes qui te parurent comme un aller-retour New-York Los Angeles à vélo. Vous vous gariez non loin de chez toi et tu descendis rapidement, passant devant les garçons en courant, toquant à la porte de ta maison. Ta mère ne tarda pas à ouvrir et tu souris en la prenant dans tes bras.  
《Dieu soit loué maman tu vas bien. 》  
Ta mère te donna des petites tapes sur le dos et regarda les garçons qui s'étaient approchés.   
《Je présume que vous êtes Dean et Sam. _(Y/N)_ m'a parlé de vous.  
\- En bien j'espère. Ris Dean.  
Tu te retournais pour le regarder et souris doucement.  
\- Des éloges. Finis par dire ta mère.  
\- Maman ! 》  
Dean haussa un sourcil et sourit doucement en coin, tu le fusilla du regard mais tu étais plus gênée qu'énervée. Finalement ta mère vous invita à rentrer et vous vous posiez dans le salon, toi repartant chercher de quoi boire aux garçons. Leurs tendant les bouteilles tu t'assis près d'eux sur le canapé et ta mère pris le fauteuil à côté.  
《Alors, vous chassez quoi ?  
\- On ne sait pas vraiment encore, (répondit le premier Sam), on a affaire à une série d'enlèvements, aucun lien apparent entre les victimes...  
\- Pour ainsi dire vous êtes dans le flou. Le coupa ta mère.  
Sam fut un peu décontenancé et tapa ses mains entre elles.  
\- En gros on peut dire ça oui.  
\- Vous êtes là pour demander l'aide de _(Y/N)_ ?  
\- Et bien on ne savait pas que vous vivez ici mais si elle veut nous joindre elle sera la bienvenue bien entendu. Répondit Dean en te souriant. Tu lui souris en retour.  
\- Je vais vous aider.  
\- _(Y/N)_. Dit rapidement ta mère.  
\- On a déjà eu cette discussion mille fois maman. Ça fait plus de deux ans que je chasse seule arrête un peu.  
\- Votre fille est une bonne chasseuse madame. Assura le plus vieux.  
Elle soupira, ta mère n'avait pas grand chose à dire, tu étais adulte et avait fait tes preuves depuis le temps, malgré tout elle tenait chaque fois à avoir cette discussion, comme si elle espérait que tu arrêtes de chasser, mais ça c'était impossible. Se levant elle vous invita à rester là le temps de l'enquête et là remerciant vous alliez chercher vos affaires dans les voitures. Tu montras leur chambre aux garçons, (la chambre d'invités n'avait qu'un lit) puis vous redescendiez pour chercher des éléments d'enquête.

《 Trois agents du FBI pour des enlèvements ? On en a de la chance. 》 Annonça la chargée d'enquête en vous emmenant dans son bureau. Vous preniez place sur les chaises et jettiez un rapide coup d'oeil autour.  
《 Dites moi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
\- Le victimes étaient toutes différentes, est-ce qu'on a un quelconque lien entre elles ? Demandas-tu la première.  
\- Non, malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu établir de lien entre les victimes...  
\- On a retrouvé aucun corps ?  
\- Pas encore mais j'espère que vous les retrouverez avant ça.  
\- On est là pour ça. Souris Dean d'un air rassurant.  
\- Qu'elle est la fréquence des enlèvements ?   
\- D'après les familles on a pu conclure qu'il en disparaissait un presque tous les quatre jours.  
\- Ça fait déjà trois victimes ? Ajoutas-tu.  
\- Disparus. Répondit-elle assez sèchement.  
\- Pardon. Disparus.  
\- Oui c'est ça.. trois.  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait récupérer les adresses des parents pour aller les interroger ? Demanda Sam en se levant, vous l'imitant.  
\- Bien sûr. 》  
Vous quittez le département de police avec les adresses des familles des victimes et vous séparez donc pour aller chacun interroger une famille, rendez-vous : chez toi.

Tu reviens la dernière de chez la famille d'une jeune étudiante et en ouvrant la porte tu sentis une odeur de nourriture. Curieuse tu la suivis jusque dans le salon et vit les garçons assis sur le canapé.  
《Où est ma mère ?  
\- Partie voir un ami. 》  
Hochant la tête tu viens vers eux et t'assis. Dean avança vers toi une assiette et tu haussais les sourcils.  
《 Lequel de vous deux à cuisiné ?  
\- Dean. Répondit Sam en riant avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de son frère.  
Tu regarda la nourriture d'un air méfiant et Dean t'observa et te donna une tape à ton tour.  
\- Goûte avant de juger ! 》  
Sam retient son rire et tu goûtais. Sans avoir besoin de rien dire ta tête te trahis, c'était plutôt bon en réalité. Dean parut quelque peu fier mais Sam ne le laissa pas se venter une nouvelle fois.  
《 T'as découvert quoi de ton côté ?  
\- Eléonore était étudiante en théâtre. Elle rêvait de devenir actrice et à réussi à obtenir une bourse pour rentrer dans l'école de son choix. Une élève moyenne à son école, travaillait à côté, était souvent fatiguée et passais parfois par des phases de doute assez impressionnantes. Rien de bien folichon en plus.  
\- De notre côté Brad était un brave petit qui devait affronter les moqueries de ses camarades. Répondit Sam.  
\- Et Maggie était une serveuse dans un bar qui travaillait bien et préparait l'ouverture de son propre bar. 》Enchaina Dean.  
Vous réfléchissiez un moment tous les trois et les heures passèrent avant que Sam ne pousse une exclamation. Tu sursauta, te trouvant dans la cuisine en train de prendre un paquet de gâteau et rejoins les garçons.  
《 Un Djinn ! (Dis Sam en te regardant.) Le lien entre les trois victimes c'est qu'ils ont un rêve et la peur qui y est liée.  
\- Bravo petit frère, plus qu'à trouver cet enfoiré, mais avant ça j'ai faim. (Dean donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère). _(Y/N)_ t'aurais pas de la tarte ? 》  
Tu ris et leva les yeux au ciel avant de mener Dean jusqu'à la cuisine, tu avais de la tarte. Ouvrant le frigo tu sortit un plat et coupa une part pour le chatain. Finalement tu sauta assise sur le plan de travail pendant qu'il la mangeais et que Sam était sans aucun doute en train de chercher où se trouvait le Djinn n'ayant pas annoncé avoir faim. Tu regardais Dean manger et te perdit dans la contemplation de l'homme près de toi. On pouvait dire qu'il était clairement attirant et que tu étais assez sensible à son charme, même à son humour pourtant douteux. En fait ces quelques mois depuis que tu le connais avaient depuis peu laissé place à des histoires que tu imaginais parfois et dont les personnages principaux n'étaient autre que Dean et toi. Tu étais bornée et reconnaître que tu étais amoureuse n'était pas dans tes plans pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il s'était récemment passé, tu étais tombée amoureuse et là en le voyant tu commençais à douter et à te dire que peut être c'était en effet bien le cas.  
《 Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
Tu sursauta et l'interrogea du regard.  
\- Quoi quoi ?  
\- Ça va ?   
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Tu pensais à quoi ?  
\- Rien, (répondis-tu précipitamment), c'était rien. 》  
Il te regarda un instant l'air perplexe mais comme tu ne disais rien posa son assiette dans l'évier et te fit un signe de tête te proposant de retrouver Sam. Tu hochais la tête et te laisser retomber sur le sol. Et si tu avais répondu "à toi" qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit ?  
Sam vous appris qu'il y avait plusieurs endroits où il pensait pouvoir trouver un Djinn mais vous optiez finalement pour les égouts avec un argument de taille : si vous vouliez faire disparaître des personnes se trouvant loin les une des autres vous passeriez sans doute par les égouts. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'l y était caché, mais si on trouvait la route, on trouvait l'endroit. En cherchant le plan des égouts tu trouvas mieux que ça et tourna l'écran de ton ordinateur portable vers les garçons.  
《Une vieille ligne de métro. Plus personne ne l'utilise et elle passe près des trois endroits où on a enlevé les personnes. (*)  
\- Commençons par ça alors. Répondit Dean.  
\- Il faut qu'on se prépare.》Dit alors Sam.  
Phrase qui fut bel et bien suivie de préparations.

Avant de partir pour de bon tu décides de tout de même passer un coup de fil à ta mère pour lui dire que vous alliez vous occuper du Djinn et que tu la verrais après ça. Elle ne répondit pas et tu regardais les garçons inquiète. Ils te rassurèrent, après tout ta mère était allé chez un ami non ?  
Soufflant un bon coup tu hochais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Après une petite virée en voiture, (bien entendu dans la voiture de Dean), vous vous stoppiez non loin du métro et preniez vos affaires pour commencer la dernière partie de la chasse. Descendant dans la ligne désaffectée vous allumiez vos lampes torches, l'endroit étant terriblement sombre. Tu étais passée légèrement derrière pour fermer la marche cette fois et faisait attention à chaque détail. Vous avancez dans un silence presque pesant, suivant les rails dans un sens au hasard, ne sachant même pas où vous alliez atterrir, mais l'improvisation était un quotidien. Marchant doucement vous entendez finalement un bruit provenant de quelques mètres plus en avant. Vous stoppant vous vous regardiez et vous décidiez de monter les murs en continuant de marcher, essayant de faire encore moins de bruit que jusqu'alors. Un cri retentit alors, résonnant contre les murs.  
《 Il a enlevé quelqu'un d'autre ?! 》  
Vous pressant vous vous étiez maintenant mis à courir en direction du cri, droit devant vous. Vous arriviez à une voiture de métro restée ou amenée sur la ligne, vous n'aviez pas le temps de penser à cela. La porte arrière était ouverte et vous vîmes à travers son encadrement un homme plutôt grand poser une femme sur le sol et s'accroupir près d'elle. Tu réfléchis, il te semblait reconnaître ses traits.  
《 _(Y/N)_ c'est pas... Commença Dean.  
\- Maman ! 》Criais-tu.   
Tu courrus plus rapidement encore et les garcons te suivirent de près et Dean passa sur le côté. T'ayant entendu crier le monstre tourna des yeux bleus électrique vers toi et et pris ta mère dans ses bras, la plaçant devant lui comme un otage.  
《 Arrêtez vous. Dit-il.   
Sam et toi vous stoppiez automatiquement.  
\- Ne lui fait pas de mal enfoiré ! Cria-tu.  
\- C'est ce que vous voulez me faire pourtant. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire de même ?  
\- Enflure. 》  
Tu avanças d'un pas mal il approcha une lame du cou de ta mère et te rappela à l'ordre.  
A ce moment là Dean arriva derrière lui et planta son arme dans son corps. Le monstre cria de douleur et se mordit en arrière. Ses jambes flanchèrent mais avant de mourir il usa de ses dernières forces pour planter son couteau dans la chair de ta mère. Tu criais, courrant pour monter dans la voiture et prendre ta mère dans tes bras. Tu allais enlever le couteau mais elle te retient.  
《 Tu vas faire sortir tout le sang chérie... Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée et douloureuse.  
\- Maman... accroche toi on va t'aider.  
Elle hocha la tête doucement.  
\- Dean... 》  
Il n'y avait pas de réseau là où vous étiez mais Dean pris ta mère dans ses bras et la souleva. Vous vous pressiez de remonter et Dean conduisit rapidement, (tu ne cessait de le presser), pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Ta mère ne respirait déjà presque plus quand on la prit en charge et tu ne pus pas accompagner les docteurs alors tu restaisavec les garçons, les larmes aux yeux. Dean vint poser sa main sur ton épaule et te retournant tu le pris dans tes bras.  
《 Je veux pas la perdre Dean...   
\- Je sais ma belle... Je sais... 》  
Il passa un bras autour de ta taille et sa main libre derrière ton crâne, te faisant poser ta tête contre son corps. Tu ne parvenais pas à calmer tes larmes mais la chaleur de son corps avait un côté réconfortant. Il posa ses lèvres sur ton crâne et y déposa un baiser.  
《Ça va bien se passer tu vas voir.  
\- J'espère tellement que tu as raison.》  
Tes mains aggripèrent plus fortement sa veste.

Quelques temps plus tard une blouse blanche vint te voir pour te parler de ta mère. Elle était en vie mais elle avait encore besoin de soin. Le couteau avait perforé un poumon. Tu hochais la tête, contente de savoir quelle allait bien. Te pressant pour aller la voir tu restais avec elle un moment et ressortait finalement. Voyant les les garçons tu sauta au cou de Dean  
《 T'avais raison ça va !   
\- Je te l'avais dis non.》  
Tu souris et prenant son visage entre tes mains l'embrassa. Le baiser ne dura qu'un court instant, tu n'avais même pas encore réalisé ce que tu venais de faire mais les deux frères furent extrêmement surpris par ton geste. Sam fut le premier à en sourire. Tu étais bien trop occupée à t'accoyder à la porte de la chambre de ta mère et à la regarder dormir pour te soucier de ce baiser.

Quittant l'hôpital vous retournez chez toi et Sam vous laissa pour "aller chercher des pizzas". Dean avait les mains dans les poches et tournait dans le salon pendant que tu le regardais. Passant sa main sur sa bouche, prenant son menton entre ses doigts il se tourna vers toi et tu haussa un sourcil.  
《C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure _(Y/N)_ ?   
\- Un baiser Dean. Tu connais non ?  
Il se rapprocha de toi.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est pas ce que je demande.  
\- J'aurais tords d'être amoureuse de toi ?  
Ses yeux passaient de l'un des tiens à l'autre rapidement et il fit un pas de plus vers toi.  
\- Probablement.  
\- Trop tard. 》  
Dean dis ton nom comme si cela allait changer quelque chose et tu ne répondis pas, ton regard perdu dans le sien s'en détache finalement comme aucun de vous ne bougeait mais son bras entoura ta taille avant que tu ne fasse quoi que ce soit et il colla ta taille à la sienne. Automatiquement tes mains se posèrent sur son torse et ton regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en le remarquant et rapprocha son visage pour sceller vos lèvres dans un baiser doux au départ mais qui se pris rapidement d'envie, vous amenant à changer de pièce.

Sam mis une heure avant de revenir avec les pizzas. Il entra en criant qu'l avait de quoi manger et ne trouve personne dans le salon. Son regard se porta sur les escaliers et il leva les yeux au ciel, allant chercher de quoi couper la pizza dans la cuisine. Ce fut Dean qui descendit le premier. Il sourit à son frère qui haussa un sourcil.  
《 Quoi ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Comment ça quoi ? Alors ? _(Y/N)_ et toi ?  
Dean eut un petit sourire et regarda les escaliers.  
\- C'est une fille superbe hein.  
Sam donna une tape sur le bras de son frère en souriant.  
\- Ouais. Et c'est aussi une chasseuse. 》  
Dean compris le message et hocha la tête. Tu descendis peu de temps après et sourit en voyant le repas. Le repas commença et les discussions aussi sans que celle dont Dean et toi étiez les principaux protagonistes ne vienne sur le tapis.

Les garçons se tenaient à ta porte, leurs sacs sur le dos. Ta mère fraîchement sortie de l'hôpital était toujours faible et retournait y faire des examens dans peu de temps mais elle était là, comme toi, à la porte pour un au revoir.  
《Merci beaucoup les garçons. (Dit ta mère). Vous êtes les bienvenus ici quand vous voulez.  
\- Merci madame, on hésitera pas. Souris Sam.  
\- Alors on se dit au revoir ? Demandas-tu.  
\- On est pas obligés. Tu peux venir avec nous. Répondit Dean dont les doigts vinrent caresser les tiens avant de te prendre la main.  
Tu tourna la tête vers ta mère qui sourit et hocha la tête.  
\- Je vais mieux. Je peux m'en sortir. Mais promet que tu reviendras me voir de temps en temps. 》  
Tu souris et la serra dans tes bras lui promettant, lâchant la main de Dean, puis courru préparer quelques affaires.  
Redescendant tu dis au revoir à ta mère et marcha avec les garçons jusqu'à leur voiture. Dean t'embrassa tendrement avant que tu ne montes à l'arrière de l'Impala.

**(*)** Il n'y a que deux lignes de métro à St.Louis il me semble et y en a pas de désaffectée j'ai inventé parce que les egouts c'est encore plus large et ils l'ont déjà exploité. Voilà. Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée.  
PS : en plus y a une référence à la série Sherlock Holmes avec Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman avec ça.


	4. Le carnet #2 (Dean ; vers.gars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite possible au premier imagine,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certifié 100% sans spoil (faux mais à priori c'est juste un spoil de ville S01EP06 vous devriez l'avoir vu), fabrication artisanale.  
#2 : par contre on est pas à la fin de la série, imaginez pas Dean trop vieux mdrr

Tu avais gardé le contact avec les frères Winchester depuis votre affaire commune et les avait parfois revus, (fréquemment serait plus juste), et aidés. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que votre affaire s'était passée et tu avais découvert dans les frères Winchester des amis de valeur et de confiance. Ils étaient vite devenus assez important dans ta vie. Ta mère était loin de toi et finalement ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient te comprendre dans ton entourage, (ils en faisaient maintenant bel et bien partie).

《 Eh Lucky Luke ! 》Appela Dean.  
Tu fus surpris, cela faisait quelques semaines que tu n'avais pas vu les deux frères et les croiser à une station essence était étonnant mais amusant. Te retournant tu levas les yeux au ciel tout en restant près de ta voiture, finissant de faire le pleins.  
《 Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Dean Winchester.  
Il sourit et vint te prendre dans ses bras pour te dire bonjour. Sam suivant il en fait de même.  
\- Comment tu vas ? Te demanda Sam.  
\- Bien et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?  
\- Ça va, répondirent-ils en même temps.   
\- On viens pour une affaire et toi ? Finis le plus jeune des deux.  
\- Je repars d'une. Tu ris et une fois ton pleins finis tu t'appuyais contre ta voiture.  
\- C'était quoi ?   
\- Vampires. Et vous avez des pistes ? Cest où cet endroit ?  
\- Saint-Louis. Missouri.  
\- C'est pas vrai...  
\- Quoi ?  
Tu ne répondis pas sur l'instant, pensant à ta mère. Sur ta première affaire avec eux tu avais passé plusieurs heures en voitures pour te rendre au Winsconsin, l'endroit où ta mère et toi aviez déménagé après la mort de ton père...  
\- Maman.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda Sam l'air perplexe.  
\- Quand mon père est mort, on a déménagé, devinez où...  
\- Saint-Louis, Missouri. Dis doucement Sam.  
\- Tu veux venir avec nous ?》 Demanda alors Dean.  
Tu hochais la tête. Ce n'était pas une question, tu venais quoi qu'il advienne, s'il était possible que ta mère soit en danger il était hors de question que tu restes là les bras croisés. Après que Sam soit allé acheter de quoi se nourrir vous montrez tous les trois dans vos voitures respectives et tu suivis les garçons dans la tienne, passant un coup de fil à ta mère pour la prévenir qu'il se tramait quelque chose et qu'elle devait faire attention. De là où vous étiez Saint-Louis n'était plus qu'à deux heures de routes qui te parurent comme un aller-retour New-York Los Angeles à vélo. Vous vous gariez non loin de chez toi et tu descendis rapidement, passant devant les garçons en courant, toquant à la porte de ta maison. Ta mère ne tarda pas à ouvrir et tu souris en la prenant dans tes bras.  
《Dieu soit loué maman tu vas bien. 》  
Ta mère te donna des petites tapes sur le dos et regarda les garçons qui s'étaient approchés.   
《Je présume que vous êtes Dean et Sam. _(Y/N)_ m'a parlé de vous.  
\- En bien j'espère. Ris Dean.  
Tu te retournais pour le regarder et souris doucement.  
\- Des éloges. Finis par dire ta mère.  
\- Maman... 》  
Dean haussa un sourcil et sourit doucement en coin, tu le fusilla du regard mais tu étais plus gêné qu'énervé. Finalement ta mère vous invita à rentrer et vous vous posiez dans le salon, toi repartant chercher de quoi boire aux garçons. Leurs tendant les bouteilles tu t'assis près d'eux sur le canapé et ta mère pris le fauteuil à côté.  
《Alors, vous chassez quoi ?  
\- On ne sait pas vraiment encore, (répondit le premier Sam), on a affaire à une série d'enlèvements, aucun lien apparent entre les victimes...  
\- Pour ainsi dire vous êtes dans le flou. Le coupa ta mère.  
Sam fut un peu décontenancé et tapa ses mains entre elles.  
\- En gros on peut dire ça oui.  
\- Vous êtes là pour demander l'aide de _(Y/N)_ ?  
\- Et bien on ne savait pas que vous vivez ici mais s'il veut nous joindre il sera le bienvenu bien entendu. Répondit Dean en te souriant. Tu lui souris en retour.  
\- Je vais vous aider.  
\- _(Y/N)_. Dit rapidement ta mère.  
\- On a déjà eu cette discussion mille fois maman. Ça fait plus de deux ans que je chasse seul arrête un peu.  
\- Votre fils est un bon chasseur madame. Assura le plus vieux.  
Elle soupira, ta mère n'avait pas grand chose à dire, tu étais adulte et avait fait tes preuves depuis le temps, malgré tout elle tenait chaque fois à avoir cette discussion, comme si elle espérait que tu arrêtes de chasser, mais ça c'était impossible. Se levant elle vous invita à rester là le temps de l'enquête et là remerciant vous alliez chercher vos affaires dans les voitures. Tu montras leur chambre aux garçons, (la chambre d'invités n'avait qu'un lit) puis vous redescendiez pour chercher des éléments d'enquête.

《 Trois agents du FBI pour des enlèvements ? On en a de la chance. 》 Annonça la chargée d'enquête en vous emmenant dans son bureau. Vous preniez place sur les chaises et jettiez un rapide coup d'oeil autour.  
《 Dites moi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
\- Le victimes étaient toutes différentes, est-ce qu'on a un quelconque lien entre elles ? Demandas-tu le premier.  
\- Non, malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu établir de lien entre les victimes...  
\- On a retrouvé aucun corps ?  
\- Pas encore mais j'espère que vous les retrouverez avant ça.  
\- On est là pour ça. Souris Dean d'un air rassurant.  
\- Qu'elle est la fréquence des enlèvements ?   
\- D'après les familles on a pu conclure qu'il en disparaissait un presque tous les quatre jours.  
\- Ça fait déjà trois victimes ? Ajoutas-tu.  
\- Disparus. Répondit-elle assez sèchement.  
\- Pardon. Disparus.  
\- Oui c'est ça.. trois.  
\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait récupérer les adresses des parents pour aller les interroger ? Demanda Sam en se levant, vous l'imitant.  
\- Bien sûr. 》  
Vous quittez le département de police avec les adresses des familles des victimes et vous séparez donc pour aller chacun interroger une famille, rendez-vous : chez toi.

Tu reviens le dernier de chez la famille d'une jeune étudiante et en ouvrant la porte tu sentis une odeur de nourriture. Curieux tu la suivis jusque dans le salon et vit les garçons assis sur le canapé.  
《Où est ma mère ?  
\- Partie voir un ami. 》  
Hochant la tête tu viens vers eux et t'assis. Dean avança vers toi une assiette et tu haussais les sourcils.  
《 Lequel de vous deux à cuisiné ?  
\- Dean. Répondit Sam en riant avant de se prendre un coup de poing de la part de son frère.  
Tu regarda la nourriture d'un air méfiant et Dean t'observa et te donna une tape à ton tour.  
\- Goûte avant de juger ! 》  
Sam retient son rire et tu goûtais. Sans avoir besoin de rien dire ta tête te trahis, c'était plutôt bon en réalité. Dean parut quelque peu fier mais Sam ne le laissa pas se venter une nouvelle fois.  
《 T'as découvert quoi de ton côté ?  
\- Eléonore était étudiante en théâtre. Elle rêvait de devenir actrice et à réussi à obtenir une bourse pour rentrer dans l'école de son choix. Une élève moyenne à son école, travaillait à côté, était souvent fatiguée et passais parfois par des phases de doute assez impressionnantes. Rien de bien folichon en plus.  
\- De notre côté Brad était un brave petit qui devait affronter les moqueries de ses camarades. Répondit Sam.  
\- Et Maggie était une serveuse dans un bar qui travaillait bien et préparait l'ouverture de son propre bar. 》Enchaina Dean.  
Vous réfléchissiez un moment tous les trois et les heures passèrent avant que Sam ne pousse une exclamation. Tu sursauta, te trouvant dans la cuisine en train de prendre un paquet de gâteau et rejoins les garçons.  
《 Un Djinn ! (Dis Sam en te regardant.) Le lien entre les trois victimes c'est qu'ils ont un rêve et la peur qui y est liée.  
\- Bravo petit frère, plus qu'à trouver cet enfoiré, mais avant ça j'ai faim. (Dean donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère). _(Y/N)_ t'aurais pas de la tarte ? 》  
Tu ris et leva les yeux au ciel avant de mener Dean jusqu'à la cuisine, tu avais de la tarte. Ouvrant le frigo tu sortit un plat et coupa une part pour le chatain. Finalement tu t'appuya contre le plan de travail pendant qu'il la mangeais et que Sam était sans aucun doute en train de chercher où se trouvait le Djinn n'ayant pas annoncé avoir faim. Tu regardais Dean manger et te perdit dans la contemplation de l'homme près de toi. On pouvait dire qu'il était clairement attirant et que tu étais assez sensible à son charme, même à son humour pourtant douteux. En fait ces quelques mois depuis que tu le connais avaient depuis peu laissé place à des histoires que tu imaginais parfois et dont les personnages principaux n'étaient autre que Dean et toi. Tu étais borné et reconnaître que tu étais amoureux n'était pas dans tes plans pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il s'était récemment passé, tu étais tombé amoureux et là en le voyant tu commençais à douter et à te dire que peut être c'était en effet bien le cas.  
《 Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
Tu sursauta et l'interrogea du regard.  
\- Quoi quoi ?  
\- Ça va ?   
\- Oui pourquoi ?  
\- Tu pensais à quoi ?  
\- Rien, (répondis-tu précipitamment), c'était rien. 》  
Il te regarda un instant l'air perplexe mais comme tu ne disais rien posa son assiette dans l'évier et te fit un signe de tête te proposant de retrouver Sam. Tu hochais la tête et te redressais. Et si tu avais répondu "à toi" qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit ?  
Sam vous appris qu'il y avait plusieurs endroits où il pensait pouvoir trouver un Djinn mais vous optiez finalement pour les égouts avec un argument de taille : si vous vouliez faire disparaître des personnes se trouvant loin les une des autres vous passeriez sans doute par les égouts. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'l y était caché, mais si on trouvait la route, on trouvait l'endroit. En cherchant le plan des égouts tu trouvas mieux que ça et tourna l'écran de ton ordinateur portable vers les garçons.  
《Une vieille ligne de métro. Plus personne ne l'utilise et elle passe près des trois endroits où on a enlevé les personnes. **(*)**  
\- Commençons par ça alors. Répondit Dean.  
\- Il faut qu'on se prépare.》Dit alors Sam.  
Phrase qui fut bel et bien suivie de préparations.

Avant de partir pour de bon tu décides de tout de même passer un coup de fil à ta mère pour lui dire que vous alliez vous occuper du Djinn et que tu la verrais après ça. Elle ne répondit pas et tu regardais les garçons inquiet. Ils te rassurèrent, après tout ta mère était allé chez un ami non ?  
Soufflant un bon coup tu hochais la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

Après une petite virée en voiture, (bien entendu dans la voiture de Dean), vous vous stoppiez non loin du métro et preniez vos affaires pour commencer la dernière partie de la chasse. Descendant dans la ligne désaffectée vous allumiez vos lampes torches, l'endroit étant terriblement sombre. Tu étais passé légèrement derrière pour fermer la marche cette fois et faisait attention à chaque détail. Vous avancez dans un silence presque pesant, suivant les rails dans un sens au hasard, ne sachant même pas où vous alliez atterrir, mais l'improvisation était un quotidien. Marchant doucement vous entendez finalement un bruit provenant de quelques mètres plus en avant. Vous stoppant vous vous regardiez et vous décidiez de monter les murs en continuant de marcher, essayant de faire encore moins de bruit que jusqu'alors. Un cri retentit alors, résonnant contre les murs.  
《 Il a enlevé quelqu'un d'autre ?! 》  
Vous pressant vous vous étiez maintenant mis à courir en direction du cri, droit devant vous. Vous arriviez à une voiture de métro restée ou amenée sur la ligne, vous n'aviez pas le temps de penser à cela. La porte arrière était ouverte et vous vîmes à travers son encadrement un homme plutôt grand poser une femme sur le sol et s'accroupir près d'elle. Tu réfléchis, il te semblait reconnaître ses traits.  
《 _(Y/N)_ c'est pas... Commença Sam.  
\- Maman ! 》Criais-tu.   
Tu courrus plus rapidement encore et les garcons te suivirent de près et Dean passa sur le côté. T'ayant entendu crier le monstre tourna des yeux bleus électrique vers toi et et pris ta mère dans ses bras, la plaçant devant lui comme un otage.  
《 Arrêtez vous. Dit-il.   
Sam et toi vous stoppiez automatiquement.  
\- Ne lui fait pas de mal enfoiré ! Cria-tu.  
\- C'est ce que vous voulez me faire pourtant. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire de même ?  
\- Enflure. 》  
Tu avanças d'un pas mal il approcha une lame du cou de ta mère et te rappela à l'ordre.  
A ce moment là Dean arriva derrière lui et planta son arme dans son corps. Le monstre cria de douleur et se tordit en arrière. Ses jambes flanchèrent mais avant de mourir il usa de ses dernières forces pour planter son couteau dans la chair de ta mère. Tu criais, courrant pour monter dans la voiture et prendre ta mère dans tes bras. Tu allais enlever le couteau mais elle te retient.  
《 Tu vas faire sortir tout le sang chéri... Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée et douloureuse.  
\- Maman... accroche toi on va t'aider.》  
Elle hocha la tête doucement.  
Il n'y avait pas de réseau là où vous étiez mais tu pris ta mère dans tes bras et la souleva. Vous vous pressiez de remonter et Dean conduisit rapidement, (tu ne cessait de le presser), pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Ta mère ne respirait déjà presque plus quand on la prit en charge et tu ne pus pas accompagner les docteurs alors tu restais avec les garçons, les larmes aux yeux. Dean vint poser sa main sur ton épaule et te retournant tu le pris dans tes bras.  
《 Je veux pas la perdre Dean...   
\- Je sais... Je sais... 》  
Il passa une main dans ton dos et l'autre derrière ton crâne, te faisant poser ta tête sur son épaule. Tu ne parvenais pas à calmer tes larmes mais la chaleur de son corps avait un côté réconfortant. Il avait sa joue contre ton crâne et quand il parla, tu sentis son souffle dans ta nuque.  
《Ça va bien se passer tu vas voir.  
\- J'espère tellement que tu as raison.》  
Tes mains aggripèrent plus fortement sa veste.

Quelques temps plus tard une blouse blanche vint te voir pour te parler de ta mère. Elle était en vie mais elle avait encore besoin de soin. Le couteau avait perforé un poumon. Tu hochais la tête, content de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Te pressant pour aller la voir tu restais avec elle un moment et ressortait finalement. Voyant les garçons tu sautas au cou de Dean  
《 T'avais raison ça va !   
\- Je te l'avais dis non.》  
Tu souris et prenant son visage entre tes mains l'embrassa. Le baiser ne dura qu'un court instant, tu n'avais même pas encore réalisé ce que tu venais de faire mais les deux frères furent extrêmement surpris par ton geste. Sam fut le premier à en sourire. Tu étais bien trop occupé à t'appuyer contre la porte de la chambre de ta mère et à la regarder dormir pour te soucier de ce baiser.

Quittant l'hôpital vous retournez chez toi et Sam vous laissa pour "aller chercher des pizzas". Dean avait les mains dans les poches et tournait dans le salon pendant que tu le regardais. Passant sa main sur sa bouche, prenant son menton entre ses doigts il se tourna vers toi et tu haussa un sourcil.  
《C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure _(Y/N)_ ?   
\- Un baiser Dean. Tu connais non ?  
Il se rapprocha de toi.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est pas ce que je demande.  
\- J'aurais tords d'être amoureux de toi ?  
Ses yeux passaient de l'un des tiens à l'autre rapidement et il fit un pas de plus vers toi.  
\- Probablement.  
\- Trop tard. 》  
Dean dis ton nom comme si cela allait changer quelque chose et tu ne répondis pas, ton regard perdu dans le sien s'en détache finalement comme aucun de vous ne bougeait mais son bras entoura ta taille avant que tu ne fasse quoi que ce soit et il colla ta taille à la sienne. Automatiquement tes mains se posèrent sur son torse et ton regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en le remarquant et rapprocha son visage pour sceller vos lèvres dans un baiser doux au départ mais qui se pris rapidement d'envie, vous amenant à changer de pièce.

Sam mis une heure avant de revenir avec les pizzas. Il entra en criant qu'il avait de quoi manger et ne trouva personne dans le salon. Son regard se porta sur les escaliers et il leva les yeux au ciel, allant chercher de quoi couper la pizza dans la cuisine. Ce fut Dean qui descendit le premier. Il sourit à son frère qui haussa un sourcil.  
《 Quoi ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Comment ça quoi ? Alors ? (Y/N) et toi ?  
Dean eut un petit sourire et regarda les escaliers.  
\- C'est une gars super hein.  
Sam donna une tape sur le bras de son frère en souriant.  
\- Ouais. Et c'est aussi une chasseur. Je savais que t'étais bi.  
\- Comment ça tu savais, tu m'as toujours vu repousser les avances des mecs.  
\- Je t'ai déjà vu perturbé par les avances des mecs.》  
Dean souris simplement. Tu descendis peu de temps après et sourit en voyant le repas. Le repas commença et les discussions aussi sans que celle dont Dean et toi étiez les principaux protagonistes ne vienne sur le tapis.

Les garçons se tenaient à ta porte, leurs sacs sur le dos. Ta mère fraîchement sortie de l'hôpital était toujours faible et retournait y faire des examens dans peu de temps mais elle était là, comme toi, à la porte pour un au revoir.  
《Merci beaucoup les garçons. (Dit ta mère). Vous êtes les bienvenus ici quand vous voulez.  
\- Merci madame, on hésitera pas. Souris Sam.  
\- Alors on se dit au revoir ? Demandas-tu.  
\- On est pas obligés. Tu peux venir avec nous. Répondit Dean dont les doigts vinrent caresser les tiens avant de te prendre la main.  
Tu tourna la tête vers ta mère qui sourit et hocha la tête.  
\- Je vais mieux. Je peux m'en sortir. Mais promet que tu reviendras me voir de temps en temps. 》  
Tu souris et la serra dans tes bras lui promettant, lâchant la main de Dean, puis courru préparer quelques affaires.  
Redescendant tu dis au revoir à ta mère et marcha avec les garçons jusqu'à leur voiture. Dean t'embrassa tendrement avant que tu ne montes à l'arrière de l'Impala.

**(*)** Il n'y a que deux lignes de métro à Saint.Louis il me semble et y en a pas de désaffectée j'ai inventé parce que les egouts c'est encore plus large et ils l'ont déjà exploité. Voilà. Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée.  
PS : en plus y a une référence à la série Sherlock Holmes avec Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman avec ça.


	5. Le carnet #2 (Sam ; vers.filles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite éventuelle du Carnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Particulièrement long.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois depuis ton affaire commune avec les frères Winchester. Vous aviez gardé contact et vous étiez vu quelques fois déjà. C'était le meilleur moyen de leur parler vu que s'échanger des SMS n'était dans les préoccupations d'aucuns de vous trois. Vous aviez tout de même mieux à faire que ça, (même si parfois quelques petites discussions avaient eu lieu avec l'un des deux frères). Pour ne pas mentir on pouvait clairement dire que des deux tu étais plus proche de Sam, Dean était un bon ami et tu l'appréciait beaucoup mais allez savoir pourquoi le courant est toujours mieux passé avec Sam. Sans doute, mais ça tu ne le réalisa que plus tard, parce qu'au fond il te plaisait bien le brun. Bien entendu son physique faisait qu'on laissait planer notre regard sur lui mais il y avait plus que ça. Sa façon d'être, sa façon de sourire par gentillesse, tendresse, son petit rire amusé, la façon dont il se concentrait dans les paroles de la personne qui lui parlait, sa voix plus grave u'on ne le pensais qui avait l'air d'être bien différente de sa personnalité au premier abord, et le charisme qu'il dégageait. La liste était longue, mais on pouvait facilement dire que si tu la faisais si bien c'était que ton coeur avait flanché pour le brun.  
Te donnant une petite tape sur la joue pour enlever Sam de tes pensées tu te reconcentrait sur le livre que tu lisais dans la bibliothèque municipale de ta ville. Tu étais retournée chez toi. Pas dans le petit village, mais à Saint-Louis dans le Missouri, vous y aviez déménagé après la mort de ton père. Le livre que tu lisais était un livre de contes, de la bonne vieille fantaisie. N'étant pas attentive à ce qui t'entourait tu ne vis pas deux amis à toi entrer dans la bibliothèque. Eux non plus d'abord. Puis comme Dean se retournait, pour scruter la bibliothèque il tapa sur l'épaule de son frère et te pointa du doigt. Sam eu un de ses sourires qui t'aurait sans doute fait fondre et ils vinrent tous les deux vers toi, se posant à côté pour Sam et devant pour Dean. Voyant de l'ombre tu relevais la tête et eut un sursaut en voyant Dean.  
《 Salut _(Y/N)_. Sourit Dean que tu regarda le premier.  
Tournant la tête tu vis Sam qui riait doucement.  
\- Salut _(Y/N)_. Dit-il à son tour.  
\- Salut.  
\- Ça va ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Oui et vous ?  
Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et répondirent par l'affirmative.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- On viens prendre des vacances. (Répondit Dean avant de rire). Non je déconne on viens pour une affaire.  
\- Une affaire ici ? J'ai rien entendu.  
Sam hocha la tête comme si c'était normal.  
\- On a découvert le corps ce matin.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Il a été poignardé à répétition. Jusque là tu te demande en quoi ça nous concerne ? On a trouvé le coupable et il dit ne pas se souvenir d'avoir fait ça. La victime était son meilleur ami, aucune raison apparente de le tuer. Il était détruit.  
\- De la possession ?  
\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir.  
\- Vous êtes pas allé sur les lieux du crime ?  
\- Ben justement, notre petit doigt nous à dit que tu habites ici, donc on est allé chez toi et ta mère nous à dit de venir ici. Et on se disait que peut être tu voudrais joindre la chasse. Te proposa Dean le sourire aux lèvres et les sourcils levés.   
\- C'est une idée de Sam c'est ca ? Toi tu voulais pas que je m'en mêle hein ?  
Sam rit et Dean s'avoua vaincu se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
\- Alors. Tu viens ?》 Demanda Sam à son tour.  
Le regardant tu mis quelques secondes à répondre, ton regard se perdant dans le sien puis te levant tu acceptas et parti ranger ton livre. Leur petit doigt était sûrement Bobby. Tout le monde était en relation avec lui d'une façon ou d'une autre ça n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il le leur dise.   
Vous sortiez de la bibliotheque direction la voiture de Dean et en route vers la scène de crime bien que tu ne sois pas, contrairement aux garçons, vêtue pour les circonstances. La police était déjà passée mais peut être avait-elle oublié quelque chose qui pour vous était plus intéressant. Passant la bande de sécurité qui barait la porte de l'appartement vous rentrez et jetez un coup d'oeil autour.   
《 Il à refait la moquette on dirait. Dit Dean avant que vous ne le rejoignez pour observer l'endroit où on avait découvert le corps. Le sang avait visiblement bien eu le temps de couler avant que la police n'arrive.  
Fouillant autour vous ne trouvez rien et ressortez bredouilles. Vous montez dans la voiture pour aller voir le tueur, Damien. En montant à l'arrière tu fis l'hypothèse d'un sors et vous vous décidiez donc à suivre cette piste.

《 Bien sûr. 》 Répondit le responsable de l'enquête quand vous lui demandiez si vous pouviez voir l'accusé après avoir montré vos cartes d'agents (tu n'avais pas la tenue contrairement aux garçons mais tu avais tout de même le badge). Vous entrez donc dans la pièce, le jeune homme devant vous, assis à sa table leva les yeux vers vous et vous vous présentez. Sam s'assied le premier et Dean t'invita à le faire à sa place. Tu te mis donc près de Sam et le regarda alors qu'il demandait à Damien d'expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Il le fit donc, son récit était assez flou, plutôt défait et encore trop vif pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas hésitant, marquant des grandes pauses comme pour réaliser une fois de plus ce qu'il avait fait.   
《 Est-ce que vous aviez sur vous un objet particulier par hasard ? Demandas-tu.  
Le garçon te regarda, l'air perplexe et il baissa les yeux son regard bougeant sans cesse de place alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de ce que tu lui demandais.  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut être. On a saisit mes effets.  
\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, au revoir.》Finis soudain Dean, vous faisant vous lever pour quitter la pièce et aller trouver les effets de Damien.   
Versant le tout sur une table vous trouviez finalement une sorte de petite sacoche.  
《 Une malédiction ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Sans doute.》Répondis Sam.  
Après avoir récupéré la pièce vous répartez chez toi, passez le bonjour à ta mère et vous installez finalement au salon pour examiner de plus près cette sacoche et son contenu maintenant déversé sur la table.  
《 Ça c'est nouveau. Dis Dean en approchant sa main d'une sorte de petite pièce marquée.  
\- Pas touche ! (Cria-tu en lui donnant une tape sur la main. Dean te regarda étrangement et Sam fronça les sourcils.) Là, c'est un léopard gravé sur la pièce.  
\- Et donc ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Laisse moi finir. Le léopard est signe de férocité, d'instinct sauvage ok ? Je pense que c'est ça qui à rendu Damien fou.》  
Dean fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête l'air quelque peu admiratif et Sam sourit doucement en te regardant. Tu croisais son regard et le soutiens un moment avant qu'il ne le détourne pour regarder la pièce. Ces quelques secondes avaient parues très longues mais il ne fallait pas oublier la fierté de ne pas avoir détourné le regard la première.  
《 Donc la sorcière choisi contre qui la colère de la personne doit être tournée.》Repris Sam.   
Tu hochais la tête, c'était ce qui te paraissait le plus logique. Tapant alors dans ses mains Dean vous regarda et vous demande de chercher toutes les personnes que la victime et son agresseur avaient en commun. Lui allait chercher de quoi manger. Quelques chose de rapide bien que vous auriez simplement pu cuisiner. Soupirant tu pris donc ton ordinateur pour chercher en même temps que Sam. Vous étiez tous les deux dans la pièce et elle était assez silencieuse quand finalement Sam, le regard toujours rivé sur ses recherches commença à parler.  
《 _(Y/N)_ ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Des fois, t'as envie d'arrêter la chasse ?》  
Tu arrêtais ce que tu faisais pour le regarder, surprise de la question, ça n'avait jamais été un de vos sujets de discussion de près ou de loin. Il releva la tête à son tour et te regarda l'air interrogatif.  
《Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas pour... vivre une vie normale, avoir un copain, faire des études. Ce genre de choses.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu de vie normale Sam. C'est trop tard pour moi. Un jour j'ai tenté et au final j'ai tué mon père. Ce genre de vie qu'on mène... c'est ça ma vie normale.》  
Il te regarda d'un air compatissant. Tu savais qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que tu voulais dire. Sam baissa finalement la tête mais tu le regardais toujours.  
《Pourquoi tu me demandais?  
\- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu pouvais t'en sortir.  
\- Tu veux t'en sortir toi ?  
Il leva le regard vers toi et tu vis dans son regard qu'il était partagé entre deux réponses.  
\- J'espère un jour en sortir la conscience tranquille.  
\- J'espère que tu vas t'en sortir.》  
Il te sourit et répondit "toi aussi" d'une voix douce qui te fis sourire et acceléra doucement les battements de ton coeur. Tu avais envie de continuer d'avoir une discussion comme ça avec lui mais il finis par tourner son ordinateur portable vers toi.  
《Damien, il avait une copine. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le même club de lycée. Un club de littérature.  
\- Pourquoi elle a voulu le tuer ?  
\- C'est précisément ce qu'on va découvrir. Ça va _(Y/N)_ ?  
\- Oui pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
\- T'as soudain eu l'air triste.  
\- Ah... c'est rien.  
\- Sûre ? Sam te regarda avec un regard qui voulait bien dire "je sais que tu me cache quelque chose joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi _(Y/N)_". Soupirant tu te résigna.  
\- Rien. C'est juste que je suis un peu triste qu'on ai pas plus souvent des discussion comme ça. Pas à propos des affaires directement.  
Il sourit et hocha la tête.  
\- T'en fais pas, on trouvera le temps si ça peut te faire plaisir. J'aime bien aussi. 》  
Tu souris en retour et Dean entra soudainement, venant poser des sacs avec vos repas dedans. Il se posa sur une chaise et vous demanda ce que vous aviez trouvé avant de rendre une petite visite aux anciens du club de littérature.

Après être ressortis de la maison de deux anciens, (maintenant mariés), vous aviez dans la tête une histoire assez romanesque. Diane, la copine de Damien est avec lui depuis le lycée, hors il s'est apparemment passé quelque chose entre Tyler (la victime), et Diane. "Rien de sexuel", "ni de sentimental !" avaient expliqués le couple rapidement comme vous commenciez déjà à vous faire des idées. Non apparemment les deux avaient une affaire ensemble mais il y a quelques temps Tyler avait décidé de planter Diane. Vous ne saviez pas pourquoi mais ce n'est pas quelques chose qui avait eu l'air de beaucoup lui plaire et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle à placé un charme dans la poche de son petit ami, (meilleur ami de Tyler). Après avoir cherché, (pour changer), vous aviez appris l'adresse de la jolie Diane et de son chevalier servant Damien. Il ne restait plus qu'à régler l'affaire mais avant ça vous aviez mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La nuit tu t'étais réveillée d'un coup sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas non plus de raison particulière mais tu étais énervée. Énervée contre Sam. Et vraiment pas qu'un peu. Le vent soufflait par ta fenêtre et tu te leva pour la fermer avant de quitter ta chambre. Tu ouvres la porte de celle des garçons doucement et pris un objet pas vraiment identifiable dans le noir. Distinguant le visage de Sam au bord du lit tu t'en approcha et leva la main. Alors que tu l'abaissais il te la saisie et appela le nom de son frère qui se leva d'un coup et alluma la lumière alors que Sam attrapait ta deuxième main avant que tu ne la lance vers lui. Dean vint t'attraper par derrière et Sam relâche ses prises, prenant l'objet. Il ne te restait plus que tes jambes pour te débattre et tu les remuaient dans tous les sens.  
《 _(Y/N)_ ! Calme toi !  
\- Fouille la Sam !  
\- Lâche moi ! 》  
Sam commença à te fouiller malgré le fait que tu bougeais dans tous les sens. Il finis pas sortir la sacoche et descendit pour la faire brûler. Tu étais calmée et Dean te lâcha, t'emmenant finalement descendre avec lui pour retrouver Sam.  
《 Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Tu te souviens de quoi ?  
\- Je me suis réveillée et je me sentais pas bien... Je crois que j'ai quitté ma chambre mais je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu dans la vôtre.  
\- Tu as essayé de me tuer. Dit Sam sans mauvaise intention dans la voix et pourtant tu te sentir terriblement désolée.  
\- Pardon ! Désolée. Je comprends pas pourquoi... Le charme.  
Ils hochèrent la tête et Sam se permit meme de rire un peu.  
\- Et je t'en veux pas t'excuses pas c'était pas de ta faute.  
\- Mais comment elle a fait ?  
\- Je sais pas, (répondit Dean à ta question), mais elle va plus jouer très longtemps en tout cas.》  
Il remonta pour se préparer et vous en firent de même avec Sam. Avant que tu ne monte trop les marchés de l'escalier Sam posa une main sur ton épaule et tu te retourna pour le regarder.  
《 _(Y/N)_, reste en vie ce soir ok ? On en a pas finis de nos discussions "normales".  
\- Toi aussi évite de te faire tuer.  
\- Impossible, tu couvres mes arrières non ?  
\- Toujours.》  
Tu souris et monta en courant presque pour te préparer à la chasse.

Vous entrez dans la maison par trois endroits différents cette nuit. La discrétion était moindre et finalement la lumière s'alluma et vous vous retrouviez tous les trois dans le salon, Diane en face de vous.  
《Bienvenus chez moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Commencer par nous dire comment tu as fais pour envoûter _(Y/N)_, demanda Sam.  
\- Quand je suis allé chez Bob et Hannah j'ai récupéré des cheveux de ton frère et cette jeune femme dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Par cette chaleur je comprends.  
\- Très bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Dean s'approcha mais elle le fit se stopper avant de cotinuer.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte une histoire.  
\- On a pas le temps pour les contes de fées ma belle. Répondit Dean.  
\- Il faudrait aussi te rendre muet...   
Tu étais tout de même curieuse de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et regarda Sam avant de répondre.  
\- Allez-y. Dites nous.   
Dean leva les yeux au ciel et Sam se tient simplement debout.  
\- Tyler était mon ami. Nous avons appris la magie ensemble au lycée. C'était amusant au début on riait beaucoup. Mais un jour ça a dérapé et quelqu'un est mort. On a caché les preuves bien entendu mais dernièrement je sais pas ce qui à pris à Tyler, il a voulu tout divulguer sous prétexte que le gars qui était mort avait une fille et une femme. Ce n'est pas une raison de trahir son amie n'est-ce pas ?   
\- Mais s'en était une de le tuer ?  
Elle ne parut pas très heureuse de ta réponse et se tourna vers toi en soupirant.  
\- Elle allait ruiner ma vie.  
\- Vous l'avez fait toute seule.  
Tu jetais un regard vers ta gauche, regardant l'escalier. Elle comprit et marcha vers la porte pour pouvoir voir l'escalier, se posant devant toi.   
\- Damien... Je l'aime.  
\- Vous vous aimez plus que quiconque.》  
Sam arriva derrière, profitant de son intention pour donner le coup de grâce à la sorcière qui respire encore quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Pas un cri, pas un bruit plus fort que les autres, une affaire en silence qui n'avait pas réveillé Damien. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de le plaindre... Le pauvre, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, et là femme qu'il aime, morte.

Vous passiez le pas de la porte de ta maison montiez pour vous coucher. Entrant dans ta chambre tu refermais la porte et soufflait un bon coup, prête à aller dormir. On toqua finalement à la porte et te retournant tu l'ouvris, levant les yeux vers un Sam qui te regardais.  
《 T'as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Je devais te dire quelque chose avant de dormir. Répondit-il en chuchotant.  
\- Quoi ? Tu avais aussi chuchoté, suivant le changement de ton.  
\- _(Y/N)_, tu me plais vraiment.  
Tu ne répondit pas et l'observe un moment, ton coeur s'était emballé et tu étais sûrement rouge pivoine dans cette pénombre.  
\- Je ...  
\- Je suis sérieux. Te coupa t-il.   
\- A-ah... Je... Tu me plais aussi.  
Il sourit.  
\- J'avais remarqué. Tu sais, si demain tu veux venir sur les routes avec Dean et moi, on pourrait les avoir nos conversations et on t'en voudrais pas.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Tu ne choisi pas la musique et tu ne conduis pas bébé ! Cria Dean depuis leur chambre qui était juste à côté.  
Sam et toi riez et il te regarda.  
\- Alors ?  
\- On se lève à quelle heure ?》  
Il sourit de plus belle et te donna l'heure avant de déposer un baiser sur ton front. Jusque là il ne faisait que te plaire mais tu n'allais pas tarder à clairement sombrer s'il continuait comme ça.

Le lendemain après avoir dit au revoir à ta mère tu montais à l'arrière de l'Impala et après une rude bataille tu gagnas le droit de choisir le premier morceaux que vous écoutez, entre les deux que Dean avaient preselectionnés bien sûr. C'était une grande victoire malgré tout et tu pouvais en être assez fière. La voiture démara et Sam avait posé son coude contre la vite le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, il regardait à l'extérieur, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil au rétro dans lequel il pouvait te voir, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.


	6. Le carnet #2 (Sam ; vers.gars)

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois depuis ton affaire commune avec les frères Winchester. Vous aviez gardé contact et vous étiez vu quelques fois déjà. C'était le meilleur moyen de leur parler vu que s'échanger des SMS n'était dans les préoccupations d'aucuns de vous trois. Vous aviez tout de même mieux à faire que ça, (même si parfois quelques petites discussions avaient eu lieu avec l'un des deux frères). Pour ne pas mentir on pouvait clairement dire que des deux tu étais plus proche de Sam, Dean était un bon ami et tu l'appréciait beaucoup mais allez savoir pourquoi le courant est toujours mieux passé avec Sam. Sans doute, mais ça tu ne le réalisa que plus tard, parce qu'au fond il te plaisait bien le brun. Bien entendu son physique faisait qu'on laissait planer notre regard sur lui mais il y avait plus que ça. Sa façon d'être, sa façon de sourire par gentillesse, tendresse, son petit rire amusé, la façon dont il se concentrait dans les paroles de la personne qui lui parlait, sa voix plus grave qu'on ne le pensais qui avait l'air d'être bien différente de sa personnalité au premier abord, et le charisme qu'il dégageait. La liste était longue, mais on pouvait facilement dire que si tu la faisais si bien c'était que ton coeur avait flanché pour le brun.  
Te donnant une petite tape sur la joue pour enlever Sam de tes pensées tu te reconcentrait sur le livre que tu lisais dans la bibliothèque municipale de ta ville. Tu étais retourné chez toi. Pas dans le petit village, mais à Saint-Louis dans le Missouri, vous y aviez déménagé après la mort de ton père. Le livre que tu lisais était un livre de contes, de la bonne vieille fantaisie. N'étant pas attentif à ce qui t'entourait tu ne vis pas deux amis à toi entrer dans la bibliothèque. Eux non plus d'abord. Puis comme Dean se retournait, pour scruter la bibliothèque il tapa sur l'épaule de son frère et te pointa du doigt. Sam eu un de ses sourires qui t'aurait sans doute fait fondre et ils vinrent tous les deux vers toi, se posant à côté pour Sam et devant pour Dean. Voyant de l'ombre tu relevais la tête et eut un sursaut en voyant Dean.  
《 Salut _(Y/N)_. Sourit Dean que tu regarda le premier.  
Tournant la tête tu vis Sam qui riait doucement.  
\- Salut _(Y/N)_. Dit-il à son tour.  
\- Salut.  
\- Ça va ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Oui et vous ?  
Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et répondirent par l'affirmative.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- On viens prendre des vacances. (Répondit Dean avant de rire). Non je déconne on viens pour une affaire.  
\- Une affaire ici ? J'ai rien entendu.  
Sam hocha la tête comme si c'était normal.  
\- On a découvert le corps ce matin.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Il a été poignardé à répétition. Jusque là tu te demande en quoi ça nous concerne ? On a trouvé le coupable et il dit ne pas se souvenir d'avoir fait ça. La victime était son meilleur ami, aucune raison apparente de le tuer. Il était détruit.  
\- De la possession ?  
\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de savoir.  
\- Vous êtes pas allé sur les lieux du crime ?  
\- Ben justement, notre petit doigt nous à dit que tu habites ici, donc on est allé chez toi et ta mère nous à dit de venir ici. Et on se disait que peut être tu voudrais joindre la chasse. Te proposa Dean le sourire aux lèvres et les sourcils levés.   
\- C'est une idée de Sam c'est ca ? Toi tu voulais pas que je m'en mêle hein ?  
Sam rit et Dean s'avoua vaincu se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
\- Alors. Tu viens ?》 Demanda Sam à son tour.  
Le regardant tu mis quelques secondes à répondre, ton regard se perdant dans le sien puis te levant tu acceptas et parti ranger ton livre. Leur petit doigt était sûrement Bobby. Tout le monde était en relation avec lui d'une façon ou d'une autre ça n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il le leur dise.   
Vous sortiez de la bibliotheque direction la voiture de Dean et en route vers la scène de crime bien que tu ne sois pas, contrairement aux garçons, vêtu pour les circonstances. La police était déjà passée mais peut être avait-elle oublié quelque chose qui pour vous était plus intéressant. Passant la bande de sécurité qui barait la porte de l'appartement vous rentrez et jetez un coup d'oeil autour.   
《 Il à refait la moquette on dirait. Dit Dean avant que vous ne le rejoignez pour observer l'endroit où on avait découvert le corps. Le sang avait visiblement bien eu le temps de couler avant que la police n'arrive.  
Fouillant autour vous ne trouvez rien et ressortez bredouilles. Vous montez dans la voiture pour aller voir le tueur, Damien. En montant à l'arrière tu fis l'hypothèse d'un sors et vous vous décidiez donc à suivre cette piste.

《 Bien sûr. 》 Répondit le responsable de l'enquête quand vous lui demandiez si vous pouviez voir l'accusé après avoir montré vos cartes d'agents (tu n'avais pas la tenue contrairement aux garçons mais tu avais tout de même le badge). Vous entrez donc dans la pièce, le jeune homme devant vous, assis à sa table leva les yeux vers vous et vous vous présentez. Sam s'assied le premier et Dean t'invita à le faire à sa place. Tu te mis donc près de Sam et le regarda alors qu'il demandait à Damien d'expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé. Il le fit donc, son récit était assez flou, plutôt défait et encore trop vif pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas hésitant, marquant des grandes pauses comme pour réaliser une fois de plus ce qu'il avait fait.   
《 Est-ce que vous aviez sur vous un objet particulier par hasard ? Demandas-tu.  
Le garçon te regarda, l'air perplexe et il baissa les yeux son regard bougeant sans cesse de place alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler de ce que tu lui demandais.  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut être. On a saisit mes effets.  
\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, au revoir.》Finis soudain Dean, vous faisant vous lever pour quitter la pièce et aller trouver les effets de Damien.   
Versant le tout sur une table vous trouviez finalement une sorte de petite sacoche.  
《 Une malédiction ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Sans doute.》Répondis Sam.  
Après avoir récupéré la pièce vous répartiez chez toi, passiez le bonjour à ta mère et vous installiez finalement au salon pour examiner de plus près cette sacoche et son contenu maintenant déversé sur la table.  
《 Ça c'est nouveau. Dis Dean en approchant sa main d'une sorte de petite pièce marquée.  
\- Pas touche ! (Cria-tu en lui donnant une tape sur la main. Dean te regarda étrangement et Sam fronça les sourcils.) Là, c'est un léopard gravé sur la pièce.  
\- Et donc ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Laisse moi finir. Le léopard est signe de férocité, d'instinct sauvage ok ? Je pense que c'est ça qui à rendu Damien fou.》  
Dean fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête l'air quelque peu admiratif et Sam sourit doucement en te regardant. Tu croisais son regard et le soutiens un moment avant qu'il ne le détourne pour regarder la pièce. Ces quelques secondes avaient parues très longues mais il ne fallait pas oublier la fierté de ne pas avoir détourné le regard le premier.  
《 Donc la sorcière choisi contre qui la colère de la personne doit être tournée.》Repris Sam.   
Tu hochais la tête, c'était ce qui te paraissait le plus logique. Tapant alors dans ses mains Dean vous regarda et vous demande de chercher toutes les personnes que la victime et son agresseur avaient en commun. Lui allait chercher de quoi manger. Quelques chose de rapide bien que vous auriez simplement pu cuisiner. Soupirant tu pris donc ton ordinateur pour chercher en même temps que Sam. Vous étiez tous les deux dans la pièce et elle était assez silencieuse quand finalement Sam, le regard toujours rivé sur ses recherches commença à parler.  
《 (Y/N) ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Des fois, t'as envie d'arrêter la chasse ?》  
Tu arrêtais ce que tu faisais pour le regarder, surpris de la question, ça n'avait jamais été un de vos sujets de discussion de près ou de loin. Il releva la tête à son tour et te regarda l'air interrogatif.  
《Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas pour... vivre une vie normale, avoir une copine, faire des études. Ce genre de choses.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu de vie normale Sam. C'est trop tard pour moi. Un jour j'ai tenté et au final j'ai tué mon père. Ce genre de vie qu'on mène... c'est ça ma vie normale.》  
Il te regarda d'un air compatissant. Tu savais qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que tu voulais dire. Sam baissa finalement la tête mais tu le regardais toujours.  
《Pourquoi tu me demandais?  
\- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu pouvais t'en sortir.  
\- Tu veux t'en sortir toi ?  
Il leva le regard vers toi et tu vis dans son regard qu'il était partagé entre deux réponses.  
\- J'espère un jour en sortir la conscience tranquille.  
\- J'espère que tu vas t'en sortir.》  
Il te sourit et répondit "toi aussi" d'une voix douce qui te fis sourire et acceléra doucement les battements de ton coeur. Tu avais envie de continuer d'avoir une discussion comme ça avec lui mais il finis par tourner son ordinateur portable vers toi.  
《Damien, il avait une copine. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le même club de lycée. Un club de littérature.  
\- Pourquoi elle a voulu le tuer ?  
\- C'est précisément ce qu'on va découvrir. Ça va (Y/N) ?  
\- Oui pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
\- T'as soudain eu l'air triste.  
\- Ah... c'est rien.  
\- Sûr ? Sam te regarda avec un regard qui voulait bien dire "je sais que tu me cache quelque chose joue pas au plus malin avec moi (Y/N)". Soupirant tu te résigna.  
\- Rien. C'est juste que je suis un peu triste qu'on ai pas plus souvent des discussion comme ça. Pas à propos des affaires directement.  
Il sourit et hocha la tête.  
\- T'en fais pas, on trouvera le temps si ça peut te faire plaisir. J'aime bien aussi. 》  
Tu souris en retour et Dean entra soudainement, venant poser des sacs avec vos repas dedans. Il se posa sur une chaise et vous demanda ce que vous aviez trouvé avant de rendre une petite visite aux anciens du club de littérature.

Après être ressortis de la maison de deux anciens, (maintenant mariés), vous aviez dans la tête une histoire assez romanesque. Diane, la copine de Damien est avec lui depuis le lycée, hors il s'est apparemment passé quelque chose entre Tyler (la victime), et Diane. "Rien de sexuel", "ni de sentimental !" avaient expliqués le couple rapidement comme vous commenciez déjà à vous faire des idées. Non apparemment les deux avaient une affaire ensemble mais il y a quelques temps Tyler avait décidé de planter Diane. Vous ne saviez pas pourquoi mais ce n'est pas quelques chose qui avait eu l'air de beaucoup lui plaire et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle à placé un charme dans la poche de son petit ami, (meilleur ami de Tyler). Après avoir cherché, (pour changer), vous aviez appris l'adresse de la jolie Diane et de son chevalier servant Damien. Il ne restait plus qu'à régler l'affaire mais avant ça vous aviez mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La nuit tu t'étais réveillé d'un coup sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas non plus de raison particulière mais tu étais énervé. Énervé contre Sam. Et vraiment pas qu'un peu. Le vent soufflait par ta fenêtre et tu te leva pour la fermer avant de quitter ta chambre. Tu ouvres la porte de celle des garçons doucement et pris un objet pas vraiment identifiable dans le noir. Distinguant le visage de Sam au bord du lit tu t'en approcha et leva la main. Alors que tu l'abaissais il te la saisie et appela le nom de son frère qui se leva d'un coup et alluma la lumière alors que Sam attrapait ta deuxième main avant que tu ne la lance vers lui. Dean vint t'attraper par derrière et Sam relâche ses prises, prenant l'objet. Il ne te restait plus que tes jambes pour te débattre et tu les remuaient dans tous les sens.  
《 (Y/N) ! Calme toi !  
\- Fouille le Sam !  
\- Lâche moi ! 》  
Sam commença à te fouiller malgré le fait que tu bougeais dans tous les sens. Il finis pas sortir la sacoche et descendit pour la faire brûler. Tu étais calmé et Dean te lâcha, t'emmenant finalement descendre avec lui pour retrouver Sam.  
《 Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Tu te souviens de quoi ?  
\- Je me suis réveillé et je me sentais pas bien... Je crois que j'ai quitté ma chambre mais je sais pas pourquoi je suis venu dans la vôtre.  
\- Tu as essayé de me tuer. Dit Sam sans mauvaise intention dans la voix et pourtant tu te sentir terriblement désolé.  
\- Pardon ! Désolé. Je comprends pas pourquoi... Le charme.  
Ils hochèrent la tête et Sam se permit même de rire un peu.  
\- Et je t'en veux pas t'excuses pas c'était pas de ta faute.  
\- Mais comment elle a fait ?  
\- Je sais pas, (répondit Dean à ta question), mais elle va plus jouer très longtemps en tout cas.》  
Il remonta pour se préparer et vous en firent de même avec Sam. Avant que tu ne monte trop les marches de l'escalier Sam posa une main sur ton épaule et tu te retourna pour le regarder.  
《 (Y/N), reste en vie ce soir ok ? On en a pas finis de nos discussions "normales".  
\- Toi aussi évite de te faire tuer.  
\- Impossible, tu couvres mes arrières non ?  
\- Toujours.》  
Tu souris et monta en courant presque pour te préparer à la chasse.

Vous entrez dans la maison par trois endroits différents cette nuit. La discrétion était moindre et finalement la lumière s'alluma et vous vous retrouviez tous les trois dans le salon, Diane en face de vous.  
《Bienvenus chez moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Commencer par nous dire comment tu as fais pour envoûter (Y/N), demanda Sam.  
\- Quand je suis allé chez Bob et Hannah j'ai récupéré des cheveux de ton frère et ce jeune homme dormait la fenêtre ouverte. Par cette chaleur je comprends.  
\- Très bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Dean s'approcha mais elle le fit se stopper avant de continuer.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte une histoire ?  
\- On a pas le temps pour les contes de fées ma belle. Répondit Dean.  
\- Il faudrait aussi te rendre muet...   
Tu étais tout de même curieux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et regarda Sam avant de répondre.  
\- Allez-y. Dites nous.   
Dean leva les yeux au ciel et Sam se tient simplement debout.  
\- Tyler était mon ami. Nous avons appris la magie ensemble au lycée. C'était amusant au début on riait beaucoup. Mais un jour ça a dérapé et quelqu'un est mort. On a caché les preuves bien entendu mais dernièrement je sais pas ce qui à pris à Tyler, il a voulu tout divulguer sous prétexte que le gars qui était mort avait une fille et une femme. Ce n'est pas une raison de trahir son amie n'est-ce pas ?   
\- Mais s'en était une de le tuer ?  
Elle ne parut pas très heureuse de ta réponse et se tourna vers toi en soupirant.  
\- Elle allait ruiner ma vie.  
\- Vous l'avez fait toute seule.  
Tu jetais un regard vers ta gauche, regardant l'escalier. Elle comprit et marcha vers la porte pour pouvoir voir l'escalier, se posant devant toi.   
\- Damien... Je l'aime.  
\- Vous vous aimez plus que quiconque.》  
Sam arriva derrière, profitant de son intention pour donner le coup de grâce à la sorcière qui respire encore quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Pas un cri, pas un bruit plus fort que les autres, une affaire en silence qui n'avait pas réveillé Damien. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de le plaindre... Le pauvre, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, et là femme qu'il aime, morte.

Vous passiez le pas de la porte de ta maison montiez pour vous coucher. Entrant dans ta chambre tu refermais la porte et soufflait un bon coup, prêt à aller dormir. On toqua finalement à la porte et te retournant tu l'ouvris, levant les yeux vers un Sam qui te regardais.  
《 T'as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Je devais te dire quelque chose avant de dormir. Répondit-il en chuchotant.  
\- Quoi ? Tu avais aussi chuchoté, suivant le changement de ton.  
\- (Y/N), tu me plais vraiment.  
Tu ne répondit pas et l'observe un moment, ton coeur s'était emballé et tu étais sûrement rouge pivoine dans cette pénombre.  
\- Je ...  
\- Je suis sérieux. Te coupa t-il.   
\- A-ah... Je... Tu me plais aussi.  
Il sourit.  
\- J'avais remarqué. Tu sais, si demain tu veux venir sur les routes avec Dean et moi, on pourrait les avoir nos conversations et on t'en voudrais pas.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Tu ne choisi pas la musique et tu ne conduis pas bébé ! Cria Dean depuis leur chambre qui était juste à côté.  
Sam et toi riez et il te regarda.  
\- Alors ?  
\- On se lève à quelle heure ?》  
Il sourit de plus belle et te donna l'heure avant de déposer un baiser sur ton front. Jusque là il ne faisait que te plaire mais tu n'allais pas tarder à clairement sombrer s'il continuait comme ça.

Le lendemain après avoir dit au revoir à ta mère tu montais à l'arrière de l'Impala et après une rude bataille tu gagnas le droit de choisir le premier morceaux que vous écoutez, entre les deux que Dean avaient preselectionnés bien sûr. C'était une grande victoire malgré tout et tu pouvais en être assez fier. La voiture démara et Sam avait posé son coude contre la vitre le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, il regardait à l'extérieur, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil au rétro dans lequel il pouvait te voir, un léger sourire sur le coin des lèvres.


	7. Bienvenu à Zombieland (vers.fille).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : arrivée de Castiel.  
Long.

Sam et toi étiez assis dans une salle, regardant devant vous votre aîné qui était inconscient dans le lit d'hôpital. La tête dans les mains tu regardais le sol et relevait parfois les yeux pour voir le visage inexpressif de Dean. Le silence régnait entre vous deux et devenait pesant quand soudain un homme apparu devant vous. Tu te levais automatiquement et posait la main sur ton arme quand Sam te pris le bras, tirant vers le bas pour que tu t'assoies.   
" C'est un ami _(Y/N)_.   
-Un ami ? Il était difficile de croire qu'une personne qui apparaissait soudainement, comme le font les démons, soit qualifiable d'"ami".   
-Je suis Castiel. Commença le brun. Tu l'observas d'ailleurs vraiment quand il parla pour la première fois. Il était brun, avait des yeux bleus et était vêtu d'un costume cravate par-dessous un imper beige. Il avait une certaine élégance.- C'est un ange. " Dit Sam, te faisant sortir de ton inspection.   
Le regardant tu allais rétorquer quelque chose mais tu vis le sérieux dans ses yeux et ne pu que le croire. C'était Sam qui te le disait, pas n'importe quel inconnu.   
T'asseyant donc de nouveau tu guettas du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant, toujours un peu méfiante tout de même. Voyant que tu étais maintenant assise et plus ou moins calmée, Castiel s'approcha du lit de Dean et regarda Sam.   
" Je suis là pour aider Dean.   
-J'avais compris Castiel, fais ce que tu peux. "   
L'ange hocha la tête et approcha sa main du front de Dean sur lequel il posa son index et son majeur. Une légère lumière émana alors et quelques instants plus tard Dean se frottait le front en se relevant. Regardant autour il vit d'abord Castiel puis dirigea son regard vers vous.   
" Salut Cas.   
-Bonjour Dean. Répondit l'ange.   
-Merci pour le coup de pouce.   
-Ce n'est rien.   
-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda alors Sam.   
Regardant le cadet Dean sourit et hocha la tête.   
-Oui ça va.   
-Dean… Commenças-tu.   
-C'est bon _(Y/N)_, c'est rien.   
-Oui mais si…   
-Tu as fais quelque chose de bien _(Y/N)_.   
Il te regarda d'un air de dire que le sujet était clos et tu hochais la tête, t'en voulant toujours un peu, mais clairement moins que quand vous n'étiez pas encore sûrs de la stabilité de son état.   
-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. " Dit Castiel qui vous avait regardé parler.   
Les frères et toi vous regardèrent, attendant tous les trois qu'un autre ne prenne la parole. Vous vous regardiez quelques secondes comme cela avant que Sam ne se décide finalement à raconter les événements qui vous ont conduis à cet instant.

[Début de la journée]

Vous arriviez dans une nouvelle ville à bord de la voiture de Dean, une de plus sur la liste, une affaire de plus à régler. Affaire qui avait pour sujets des cadavres qui tuaient des personnes avant de retomber à l'état de mort dans lequel ils étaient quelques temps auparavant. Un cas assez étrange est tout de même sorti de l'ordinaire, (car il y a un ordinaire dans la vie de chasseur bien entendu). Sortant de la voiture vous vous dirigez vers un endroit où vous pourriez manger tranquillement et entrant dans le restaurant vous trouviez rapidement une place près des vitres. Commandant comme d'habitude des plats rapides à faire et rapides à manger vous vous posiez dans les canapés, et on entendit Dean pousser un soupir.   
" Fatigué ? Demandas-tu.   
-Démoli.   
\- T'aurais dû dormir quand on te la dit. Souris Sam, se moquant de son frère.   
\- J'ai pas réussi à dormir. Et je vous ferais remarquer que si j'avais dormi on aurait jamais eu cette affaire.   
-Si c'est pour que tu somnoles pendant merci bien. Répondis- tu avec un sourire, Sam rit légèrement à ta remarque.   
\- Je vais assurer ok ? Dean te pointa du doigt en haussant les sourcils et riant tu hochas la tête.   
\- Comme toujours. "   
Il sourit et sourit de plus belle quand son plat fut posé devant lui. Sam et toi reçurent les vôtres aussi et même si vous ne pouviez pas trop comprendre le choix de Dean pour un menu du midi un matin vous ne posiez pas, (ou plutôt plus), la question. Le sujet de la conversation ne fut pas spécialement tourné vers l'affaire, vous vous en détachiez parfois quand vous preniez le temps de manger tous les trois. Mais finalement, il revint sur le tapis, sans doute parce que vous n'aviez pas pris l'habitude de rencontrer des morts-vivants sur votre route.   
" On va donc buter du zombie. Dis Dean après avoir avalé le croc qu'il avait donné dans son plat.   
-Je pense pas forcément que ce soit des morts-vivants. Dis Sam.   
-Alors c'est quoi ? C'est des morts qui reviennent à la vie Sam, ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à la description de morts-vivants.   
Dean hocha la tête à ta remarque et se dépêcha d'avaler une nouvelle fois pour placer son mot.   
-Exactement !   
Vous regardiez tous les deux le jeune homme et Sam haussa les épaules.   
-Je pense que ça peut être de la nécromancie.   
-La nécromancie ça fait bien renaître des morts non ? Dis-tu.   
-Oui.   
-Donc des zombies ! Ajouta Dean, confirmant ce que tu allais dire.   
-Vous avez vraiment envie de faire un remake de The Walking Dead en fait.   
-Bienvenue à ZombieLand est plus adapté à notre trio.   
-Pourquoi ?   
-A cause de l'humour de Dean. Dis-tu en riant, Sam t'accompagnant alors que l'ainé soupirant vous donna des coups de pieds sous la table.   
-Je t'emmerde.   
-Notre amour est inconditionnel chéri."   
Bien entendu, quand Sam disait qu'il ne pensait pas à des morts-vivants il voulait dire qu'il pensait plutôt à des marionnettes et cela posait bel et bien une question : avez-vous affaire à plusieurs personnes qui réglaient leurs comptes ou à une seule ? C'est sans avoir la réponse que vous sortiez du restaurant et vous rendiez à la morgue pour rendre visite à ces cadavres fraîchement redevenus des cadavres.

"Si vous voulez savoir ça fout le cafard de bosser ici ces temps-ci avec ces histoires." Dit l'homme qui vous avait amené voir le corps de l'un des défunts. Vous regardiez tous les trois le trentenaire et puis vous regardiez entre vous, comprenant dans le regard des autres qu'il était une personne à interroger.   
" Vous passez beaucoup de temps à la morgue ?   
-J'y passe les heures qu'on me donne mais sinon je ne reviens pas là comme un loisir si c'est que vous vous demandez.   
-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange, qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? Demanda Sam sans prêter attention à la remarque de l'homme qui aurait pu être une blague si cet homme c'était pas un suspect potentiel.   
-Non, comme je l'ai déjà dis à la police j'ai vu les personnes j'ai juste reconnu les personnes parce qu'elle venaient juste d'entrer à la morgue.   
-Elles venaient juste d'y entrer ? Répétas-tu.   
Il te regarda et ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme cherchant ce que tu n'avais pas compris dans ce qu'il venait de dire.   
-Oui, tout juste.   
-Ces personnes, avaient-elles un lien, qui étaient-elles.   
-Vous n'avez pas lu le rapport c'est ça ? Demanda t-il en vous regardant à tour de rôle.   
-Non, dès qu'on nous à dit les grandes lignes on est venus ici à vrai dire." Répondit Dean presque honnêtement.   
L'homme hocha la tête, imaginant bien que quand on proposait à des fédéraux d'aller travailler sur ce genre d'enquêtes ils devaient rappliquer rapidement, du moins c'est ce que lui aurait fait s'il avait été chez les fédéraux. Mais ce qu'il aurait fait ou voulu faire n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire donc revenons-en à nos moutons.   
L'homme répondit à toutes vos questions et vous laissa voir et inspecter tous les corps. Et quelle inspection ! Vous aviez tout vérifié, dans les moindre détails, pour finalement trouver quelque chose de similaire chez les trois morts. Ils avaient tous une marque sous la langue. On aurait dit une tâche d'encre si on devait la comparer avec quelque chose. Forts de cette découverte vous repartiez donc.

Ta chambre de motel se trouvait juste à côté de celle des garçons mais tu passais toujours le plus clair de ton temps avec eux, tellement que des fois tu t'endormais là-bas, partageant ton lit avec l'un ou l'autre, ou t'endormant sur la table, (dans ce cas il y en avait toujours un pour te porter jusque dans ta chambre). Cette fois était comme les autres et une fois de plus tu te retrouvais assise sur le lit de Dean, le plus proche de la porte pendant que les garçons étaient assis sur les chaises qui entouraient la table.   
" J'ai rien trouvé pour les marques sous la langue. Dit Sam en se rabattant contre le dossier de sa chaise.   
-Pas étonnant Sam, on sait même pas à quoi ça correspond. Répondis-tu.   
-C'est peut être juste une marque. Dit Dean.   
-Comment ça ?   
-C'est peut être juste pour marquer le corps qui va revivre ?   
-Ou alors c'est la trace que laisse le sort. Ajouta Sam.   
-Je pense que c'est plutôt Sam qui à raison, je vois pas pourquoi la personne qui fait ça mettrais des marques pour se souvenir de quel corps.   
-A moins que cette personne ne veuille pas qu'on voit deux fois la même personne dehors.   
-Mais elle doit bien se souvenir.   
-Oui mais si elle à prévu de continuer avec pleins d'autres. Je sais pas moi mais on trouve rien sur la marque et elle est pas toujours placée exactement au même endroit sous la langue, comme si on avait marqué vite fait et puis c'est bon.   
-Maintenant tu commences à me faire douter, ton hypothèse tiens debout…   
-Ah tu vois ! T'en pense quoi Sam.   
Sam regarda son frère et hocha doucement la tête.   
-C'est pas si bête, si la personne prévoit de faire ça à grande échelle après tout.   
-Donc on dit, les marques c'est des mémos.   
-C'est ça, pour le moment on dit ça.   
-Bon ben moi je vais aller nous trouver quelque chose à manger. Dit Dean en se levant.   
-Attend je viens avec toi !   
-C'est ça partez pendant que moi je fais des recherches."   
Sam vous regarda qui riez et quittez la chambre. Il soupira et regarda son écran avant de se redresser pour de nouveau taper sur son clavier, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous être intéressant.

Dean et toi marchiez dans la rue, recherchant un endroit dans lequel vous pourriez prendre à manger. La discussion était animée, vous n'étiez visiblement pas d'accord sur ce qu'il convenait de manger. Pendant ce temps, alors que vous étiez tous les trois occupés à une quelconque chose, loin de vos regard les choses se passaient du côté de ce que vous chassiez. Un homme ouvrit une porte et fit glisser la plaque sur laquelle était couchée le corps. Soulevant la couverture il approcha une seringue et lui préleva du sang avant de remettre le cadavre à sa place. Pourquoi avait-il pris son sang vous demandez-vous ? Pour pouvoir lire dans la vie de cette personne, nouvellement décédée. Vous rentriez tous les deux Dean et toi et finalement tu souris en déposant sur la table des bons petits plats tous droit sortis du restaurant chinois. Tu avais gagné la bataille, mais pas la guerre, Dean n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il saura se venger de cet affront à son cher fast-food, (bien que tu lui ai gentiment payé sa tarte ce qui l'empêchait de trop t'en vouloir.   
"T'as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Dean alors que Sam observait le contenu des sac posés sur la table.   
-Non. On mange chinois ?   
-Oui c'est _(Y/N)_ qui a choisi.   
-Ca change, j'aime bien, merci _(Y/N)_.   
-De rien ! Lui souriant tu tournais la tête vers Dean qui de son index et de son majeur t'indiqua qu'il te surveillait et que tu devrais te méfier.   
-Quoi, tu lui en veux ? Ris Sam en regardant son frère.   
-Mais mon repas.   
-Elle t'as acheté de la tarte Dean. De la tarte.   
-C'est vrai, ma tarte…   
-Du coup vous voulez faire quoi pour l'affaire ? Demandas-tu, changeant complétement de sujet.   
-Pour le moment on bouge pas, il faut qu'on regarde dans les dossiers des personnes ce qui à bien pu pousser le nécromancien à les faire revenir." Dis Sam. Tu hochais la tête en même temps que son frère et vous commenciez à manger.

Les heures passaient et après avoir épluché les dossiers des personnes et passé quelques coups de fil parce que les dossiers ne donnaient pas forcément des choses très intéressantes, le seul lien que vous trouviez à ces personnes c'est qu'elles avaient toutes un problème à régler avec la personne morte, (celle qu'elles avaient tuées, pas les morts-vivants). A priori vous aviez dons affaire à un bon samaritain qui règle les problèmes des personnes assez radicalement afin, peut être, de les laisser passer dans l'autre monde l'âme en peine. "Elle se prend pour un martyr…" Avez-vous finis par conclure à propos de cette personne, sans pour autant savoir qui elle était. Malgré tout, tous vos doutes étaient portés sur l'homme qui le matin même, vous avait laissé voir les corps. Après tout c'était la seule personne qui pouvait avoir accès aux corps presque toute la journée tout en ayant une certaine connaissance de leurs dossiers. Mais vous ne saviez pas encore vraiment comme il faisait pour savoir leurs problèmes. Toujours est-il que quand on passe son temps dans une morgue dont les colocataires font des virées dehors, on devient vite le suspect numéro un de l'enquête.   
"Et si on faisait un petit tour par la morgue ?" Proposa Dean en se levant, sous-entendant une invitation à le suivre.   
Vous êtes donc tous les trois sortis de la chambre et avaient pris le chemin vers l'Impala en direction de la morgue.

Arrivés sur le parking Dean se stoppa à cheval sur deux places mais il faisait maintenant nuit et il ne restait plus qu'une voiture autre de l'Impala sur le parking. Descendant vous prenez vos armes et vous dirigez vers la porte. Sam l'ouvrit et vous rentrez à pas de loup dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et pas un rat, tant et si bien que les moindre de vos pas semblait faire beaucoup de bruit. Alors que vous avanciez dans le couloir, vous entendiez un bruit, une légère voix fluette et plaintive.   
" C'est un enfant ?!" Chuchotas-tu.   
La voix venait de plus loin, précisément de là où on conservait les corps. Tu passas devant les garçons et Dean, juste derrière toi maintenant t'interpella.   
" _(Y/N)_, c'est sûrement un piège.   
-Et alors ? C'est un enfant.   
-Ecoute moi…"Trop tard, tu courrais déjà pour aider l'enfant et les garçons te suivirent de près. Tu poussais la porte d'un coup pour finalement voir un téléphone sur une chaise qui passait un enregistrement. Te retournant pour regarder les garçons tu eus juste le temps de voir Dean te crier de faire attention avant que soudainement les événements de précipitent. Il est venu vers toi et t'as tiré pour te pousser du chemin, malheureusement il s'est pris le coup qui t'étais destiné et est tombé au sol. Sam à donc tiré sur les cadavres mais étant déjà mort la balle n'a fait que les surprendre et les ralentir. Tu te pris un coup de couteau, étant la plus proche, mais tu réussi à l'éviter assez pour que la blessure ne soit pas trop profonde. Sortant la machette de ta ceinture tu lanças ton bras et coupa la tête du corps qui avait voulu t'attaquer. Sam en fit de même avec l'autre. Suite à cela vous vous étiez rendu à l'hôpital pour secourir Dean qui était entre temps tombé dans les pommes.

[Maintenant].

"C'était donc pour cela que vous vous excusiez. Dit Castiel à ton adresse.   
Tu hochais la tête.   
-C'est bien ça.   
-Vous avez cru que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, c'est normal d'avoir voulu l'aider.   
-Oui mais si j'avais écouté…   
-_(Y/N)_, (commença Sam), tout le monde aurait fait pareil, ce n'est rien.   
-Je suis toujours en vie non ? Dit Dean pour te rassurer.   
Tu souris aux trois compères et hocha la tête.   
-Oui, les choses auraient pu êtres pires."   
Content que tu abandonnes l'idée de demander pardon, Dean se leva de son lit d'hôpital et déclara qu'il avait vraiment faim. Après que vous l'ayez laissé pour qu'il puisse se changer et suite à la mine plus que surprise du docteur de voir que son patient qui pas plus tard qu'il y à vingt minutes était inconscient pouvait maintenant danser la gigue, vous quittez enfin l'hôpital pour rejoindre le motel.   
" Je comprends pas tout à propos de cette affaire. Comment il fait pour savoir qu'elles personnes ont des problèmes avec qui ? Demanda Sam à voix haute alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son ordinateur portable.   
-Il ne sait pas au début. Il utilise le rituel su sang pour lire dans la vie d'une personne. " Répondit Castiel qui observa les lieux comme si toutes les chambres de motel ne se ressemblaient pas et qu'il découvrait de nouveaux lieux chaque fois.   
Les trois humains que vous êtes se regardèrent et dans vos regards on vit que vous confirmez donc bien l'hypothèse du justicier populaire. Après un cours instant de silence tu finis par parler.   
" On fait quoi pour notre nécromancien ?   
-Il faut qu'on s'en occupe. Répondit Dean d'un air plutôt catégorique.   
Il se leva donc mais Castiel posa une main sur son épaule pour lui dire de se rasseoir.   
-Je vais vous accompagner.   
-Merci Cas."   
Dean sortit donc de la chambre et vous vous regardiez un instant juste avant qu'il ne revienne au bout de quelques moments. Il ouvrit la porte et se pencha à travers l'ouverture en vous regardant, haussant un sourcil.   
"Vous venez ?"   
Vous levant vous hochiez la tête et sortaient rapidement à la suite de Dean, allant avec le plus vieux jusqu'à la voiture, prêts à finalement régler pour de bon cette affaire. Dans la voiture Sam regarda son frère assis derrière le volant.   
" On va où ?   
-Chez lui.   
-Tu sais où il habite ?   
Dean regarda son frère sans rien dire, il n'avait strictement aucun idée de l'endroit où vivait votre nécromancien. Finalement c'est Castiel qui répondit à la réponse et Dean freina pour faire donc demi tour et rouler assez rapidement vers le domicile de l'homme. Il était visiblement assez énervé mais aucun de vous ne fit de remarque, après tout ce n'était pas vous qui vous étiez retrouvés inconscients dans un lit d'hôpital à cause d'un cadavre marionnette.

Dean arrêta sa voiture dans la rue juste devant la maison de votre homme et vous descendiez, armés avec des armes blanches étant donnē que vous ne saviez pas ce que le nécromancien fabriquait avec les corps où s'il les gardaient, (dans ce dernier cas ce serait extrêmement dérangeant cela va de soi).   
Dean et Castiel passèrent par devant pendant que Sam et toi faisiez le tour de la bâtisse. Le plan discretion fut ruiné quand Dean donna un gros coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir en un fracas. Te regardant Sam haussa les sourcils et toi les épaules pour lui répondre. Faisant de même il ouvrit donc la porte avec la douceur d'un catcheur sur le ring et vous entrez, armes à la main, regardant partout autour de vous. Aucun de vous ne pris le temps de fouiller la maison, vous étiez rentrés avec un tel vacarme que les fouilles attendraient.   
" On prend en haut ! Cria Dean à votre attention.   
-Ca marche ! " Répondit son frère lui aussi par un cri.   
Vous marchez donc en parcourant les pièces du rez-de-chaussée quand tu te stoppa devant une porte.   
"Sam. Viens voir.   
-Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de toi.   
Lui pointant la porte du doigt il tourna la tête vers elle et s'en approcha, la main se posant sur la poignet. Le chatain te regarda et rangea ta machette pour la troquer avec une arme à feu. Tu hocha la tête en regardant ton ainé et il ouvrit la porte. Il faisait sombre mais on voyait des escaliers qui s'enfoncaient plus profondément jusque dans la cave et maintenant que vous saviez qu'elle était là il vous fallait la fouiller. Descendant par petits pas vous vous rapprochez de la fin des marches. Sam passa devant et tourna à gauche, tu descendis à sa suite et il se tourna vers toi.   
" Y a pas l'air d'y avoir...   
\- Sam baisse toi ! " Crias-tu.   
Le jeune homme surpris se baissa à temps pour éviter une balle qui passa pas loin de toi. Tu tirais avant même que l'homme en face de toi n'ai le temps de te viser et Dean arriva avec Castiel précisément au moment où l'homme tombait à Terre. Tu tournas la tête vers lui et rangea ton arme. Sam se redressant regarda l'homme mort derrière lui et sans rien dire vous preniez le corps pour aller le brûler plus loin.

"Joli tir _(Y/N)_." Dit Sam en regardant le feu.   
La chaleur des flammes vous brûlait presque mais ce n'était pas désagréable compte tenu du temps qu'il faisait. Tu souris à Sam qui regardait comme vous trois les flammes consumer le corps du nécromancien les mains dans les poches.   
" Merci. "   
Vous ne rajoutez rien et finalement faisant demi tour vous rejoignez la voiture. Ouvrant les portes vous vîmes Castiel, debout devant la voiture qui ne bougeait pas.   
"Cas ? Tu viens ? Demanda Dean.   
-Non Dean. Je vais partir. Désolé de ne pas avoir été d'une grande aide.   
\- Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as sauvé les miches.   
Castiel ris légèrement.   
\- On peut dire ça.   
\- Merci mon pote.   
\- De rien... mon pote.   
-Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Castiel. Dis-tu, accoudée à la porte arrière.   
\- Moi aussi _(Y/N)_, j'espère que nous nous reverrons dans de meilleurs circonstances.   
\- Oh j'espère aussi mais ça m'étonnerait. Dis-tu en souriant.   
\- Salut Cas.   
-Au revoir Sam."   
Il sourit et disparu soudainement. Vous rentrez finalement tous les trois dans la voiture et alors que Dean démarrait et regardait en arrière pour faire marche arrière tu soupiras.   
" Vous avez pas envie d'une bonne tarte vous ? " Dis-tu. Tu dis énormément râler Sam qui savait que tu avais dis ça pour lancer Dean ce qui avait très bien marché vu qu'il parlait des bienfaits d'une tarte après des moments fatiguant. Tu ris alors que vous aviez rejoins la route et repartiez pendant que devant toi Sam demandait à son frère d'arrêter de faire les louanges de la tarte.


	8. Bienvenu à zombieland (vers.gars)

Sam et toi étiez assis dans une salle, regardant devant vous votre aîné qui était inconscient dans le lit d'hôpital. La tête dans les mains tu regardais le sol et relevait parfois les yeux pour voir le visage inexpressif de Dean. Le silence régnait entre vous deux et devenait pesant quand soudain un homme apparu devant vous. Tu te levais automatiquement et posait la main sur ton arme quand Sam te pris le bras, tirant vers le bas pour que tu t'assoies.   
" C'est un ami _(Y/N)_.   
-Un ami ? Il était difficile de croire qu'une personne qui apparaissait soudainement, comme le font les démons, soit qualifiable d'"ami".   
-Je suis Castiel. Commença le brun. Tu l'observas d'ailleurs vraiment quand il parla pour la première fois. Il était brun, avait des yeux bleus et était vêtu d'un costume cravate par-dessous un imper beige. Il avait une certaine élégance.  
" C'est un ange. " Dit Sam, te faisant sortir de ton inspection.   
Le regardant tu allais rétorquer quelque chose mais tu vis le sérieux dans ses yeux et ne pu que le croire. C'était Sam qui te le disait, pas n'importe quel inconnu.   
T'asseyant donc de nouveau tu guettas du coin de l'œil le nouvel arrivant, toujours un peu méfiant tout de même. Voyant que tu étais maintenant assis et plus ou moins calmé, Castiel s'approcha du lit de Dean et regarda Sam.   
" Je suis là pour aider Dean.   
-J'avais compris Castiel, fais ce que tu peux. "   
L'ange hocha la tête et approcha sa main du front de Dean sur lequel il posa son index et son majeur. Une légère lumière émana alors et quelques instants plus tard Dean se frottait le front en se relevant. Regardant autour il vit d'abord Castiel puis dirigea son regard vers vous.   
" Salut Cas.   
-Bonjour Dean. Répondit l'ange.   
-Merci pour le coup de pouce.   
-Ce n'est rien.   
-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda alors Sam.   
Regardant le cadet Dean sourit et hocha la tête.   
-Oui ça va.   
-Dean… Commenças-tu.   
-C'est bon (Y/N), c'est rien.   
-Oui mais si…   
-Tu as fais quelque chose de bien (Y/N).   
Il te regarda d'un air de dire que le sujet était clos et tu hochais la tête, t'en voulant toujours un peu, mais clairement moins que quand vous n'étiez pas encore sûrs de la stabilité de son état.   
-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. " Dit Castiel qui vous avait regardé parler.   
Les frères et toi vous regardèrent, attendant tous les trois qu'un autre ne prenne la parole. Vous vous regardiez quelques secondes comme cela avant que Sam ne se décide finalement à raconter les événements qui vous ont conduis à cet instant.

[Début de la journée]

Vous arriviez dans une nouvelle ville à bord de la voiture de Dean, une de plus sur la liste, une affaire de plus à régler. Affaire qui avait pour sujets des cadavres qui tuaient des personnes avant de retomber à l'état de mort dans lequel ils étaient quelques temps auparavant. Un cas assez étrange est tout de même sorti de l'ordinaire, (car il y a un ordinaire dans la vie de chasseur bien entendu). Sortant de la voiture vous vous dirigez vers un endroit où vous pourriez manger tranquillement et entrant dans le restaurant vous trouviez rapidement une place près des vitres. Commandant comme d'habitude des plats rapides à faire et rapides à manger vous vous posiez dans les canapés, et on entendit Dean pousser un soupir.   
" Fatigué ? Demandas-tu.   
-Démoli.   
\- T'aurais dû dormir quand on te la dit. Souris Sam, se moquant de son frère.   
\- J'ai pas réussi à dormir. Et je vous ferais remarquer que si j'avais dormi on aurait jamais eu cette affaire.   
-Si c'est pour que tu somnoles pendant merci bien. Répondis- tu avec un sourire, Sam rit légèrement à ta remarque.   
\- Je vais assurer ok ? Dean te pointa du doigt en haussant les sourcils et riant tu hochas la tête.   
\- Comme toujours. "   
Il sourit et sourit de plus belle quand son plat fut posé devant lui. Sam et toi reçurent les vôtres aussi et même si vous ne pouviez pas trop comprendre le choix de Dean pour un menu du midi un matin vous ne posiez pas, (ou plutôt plus), la question. Le sujet de la conversation ne fut pas spécialement tourné vers l'affaire, vous vous en détachiez parfois quand vous preniez le temps de manger tous les trois. Mais finalement, il revint sur le tapis, sans doute parce que vous n'aviez pas pris l'habitude de rencontrer des morts-vivants sur votre route.   
" On va donc buter du zombie. Dis Dean après avoir avalé le croc qu'il avait donné dans son plat.   
-Je pense pas forcément que ce soit des morts-vivants. Dis Sam.   
-Alors c'est quoi ? C'est des morts qui reviennent à la vie Sam, ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à la description de morts-vivants.   
Dean hocha la tête à ta remarque et se dépêcha d'avaler une nouvelle fois pour placer son mot.   
-Exactement !   
Vous regardiez tous les deux le jeune homme et Sam haussa les épaules.   
-Je pense que ça peut être de la nécromancie.   
-La nécromancie ça fait bien renaître des morts non ? Dis-tu.   
-Oui.   
-Donc des zombies ! Ajouta Dean, confirmant ce que tu allais dire.   
-Vous avez vraiment envie de faire un remake de The Walking Dead en fait.   
-Bienvenue à ZombieLand est plus adapté à notre trio.   
-Pourquoi ?   
-A cause de l'humour de Dean. Dis-tu en riant, Sam t'accompagnant alors que l'ainé soupirant vous donna des coups de pieds sous la table.   
-Je t'emmerde.   
-Notre amour est inconditionnel chéri."   
Bien entendu, quand Sam disait qu'il ne pensait pas à des morts-vivants il voulait dire qu'il pensait plutôt à des marionnettes et cela posait bel et bien une question : avez-vous affaire à plusieurs personnes qui réglaient leurs comptes ou à une seule ? C'est sans avoir la réponse que vous sortiez du restaurant et vous rendiez à la morgue pour rendre visite à ces cadavres fraîchement redevenus des cadavres.

"Si vous voulez savoir ça fout le cafard de bosser ici ces temps-ci avec ces histoires." Dit l'homme qui vous avait amené voir le corps de l'un des défunts. Vous regardiez tous les trois le trentenaire et puis vous regardiez entre vous, comprenant dans le regard des autres qu'il était une personne à interroger.   
" Vous passez beaucoup de temps à la morgue ?   
-J'y passe les heures qu'on me donne mais sinon je ne reviens pas là comme un loisir si c'est que vous vous demandez.   
-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange, qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? Demanda Sam sans prêter attention à la remarque de l'homme qui aurait pu être une blague si cet homme n'était pas un suspect potentiel.   
-Non, comme je l'ai déjà dis à la police j'ai vu les personnes j'ai juste reconnu les personnes parce qu'elle venaient juste d'entrer à la morgue.   
-Elles venaient juste d'y entrer ? Répétas-tu.   
Il te regarda et ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme cherchant ce que tu n'avais pas compris dans ce qu'il venait de dire.   
-Oui, tout juste.   
-Ces personnes, avaient-elles un lien, qui étaient-elles.   
-Vous n'avez pas lu le rapport c'est ça ? Demanda t-il en vous regardant à tour de rôle.   
-Non, dès qu'on nous à dit les grandes lignes on est venus ici à vrai dire." Répondit Dean presque honnêtement.   
L'homme hocha la tête, imaginant bien que quand on proposait à des fédéraux d'aller travailler sur ce genre d'enquêtes ils devaient rappliquer rapidement, du moins c'est ce que lui aurait fait s'il avait été chez les fédéraux. Mais ce qu'il aurait fait ou voulu faire n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire donc revenons-en à nos moutons.   
L'homme répondit à toutes vos questions et vous laissa voir et inspecter tous les corps. Et quelle inspection ! Vous aviez tout vérifié, dans les moindre détails, pour finalement trouver quelque chose de similaire chez les trois morts. Ils avaient tous une marque sous la langue. On aurait dit une tâche d'encre si on devait la comparer avec quelque chose. Forts de cette découverte vous repartiez donc.

Quand vous étiez dans un motel c'était soit vous aviez deux chambres soit trois lit. Dans le premier cas tu passais plus de temps dans leur chambre que dans la tienne, t'endormant parfois dans la leur. Cette fois était comme les autres et une fois de plus tu te retrouvais assis sur le lit de Dean, le plus proche de la porte pendant que les garçons étaient assis sur les chaises qui entouraient la table.   
" J'ai rien trouvé pour les marques sous la langue. Dit Sam en se rabattant contre le dossier de sa chaise.   
-Pas étonnant Sam, on sait même pas à quoi ça correspond. Répondis-tu.   
-C'est peut être juste une marque. Dit Dean.   
-Comment ça ?   
-C'est peut être juste pour marquer le corps qui va revivre ?   
-Ou alors c'est la trace que laisse le sort. Ajouta Sam.   
-Je pense que c'est plutôt Sam qui à raison, je vois pas pourquoi la personne qui fait ça mettrais des marques pour se souvenir de quel corps.   
-A moins que cette personne ne veuille pas qu'on voit deux fois la même personne dehors.   
-Mais elle doit bien se souvenir.   
-Oui mais si elle à prévu de continuer avec pleins d'autres. Je sais pas moi mais on trouve rien sur la marque et elle est pas toujours placée exactement au même endroit sous la langue, comme si on avait marqué vite fait et puis c'est bon.   
-Maintenant tu commences à me faire douter, ton hypothèse tiens debout…   
-Ah tu vois ! T'en pense quoi Sam.   
Sam regarda son frère et hocha doucement la tête.   
-C'est pas si bête, si la personne prévoit de faire ça à grande échelle après tout.   
-Donc on dit, les marques c'est des mémos.   
-C'est ça, pour le moment on dit ça.   
-Bon ben moi je vais aller nous trouver quelque chose à manger. Dit Dean en se levant.   
-Attend je viens avec toi !   
-C'est ça partez pendant que moi je fais des recherches."   
Sam vous regarda qui riaient et quittaient la chambre. Il soupira un regarda son écran avant de se redresser pour de nouveau taper sur son clavier, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous être intéressant.

Dean et toi marchiez dans la rue, recherchant un endroit dans lequel vous pourriez prendre à manger. La discussion était animée, vous n'étiez visiblement pas d'accord sur ce qu'il convenait de manger. Pendant ce temps, alors que vous étiez tous les trois occupés à une quelconque chose, loin de vos regard les choses se passaient du côté de ce que vous chassiez. Un homme ouvrit une porte et fit glisser la plaque sur laquelle était couchée le corps. Soulevant la couverture il approcha une seringue et lui préleva du sang avant de remettre le cadavre à sa place. Pourquoi avait-il pris son sang vous demandez-vous ? Pour pouvoir lire dans la vie de cette personne, nouvellement décédée. Vous rentriez tous les deux Dean et toi et finalement tu souris en déposant sur la table des bons petits plats tous droit sortis du restaurant chinois. Tu avais gagné la bataille, mais pas la guerre, Dean n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il saura se venger de cet affront à son cher fast-food, (bien que tu lui ai gentiment payé sa tarte ce qui l'empêchait de trop t'en vouloir).   
"T'as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Dean alors que Sam observait le contenu des sac posés sur la table.   
-Non. On mange chinois ?   
-Oui c'est _(Y/N)_ qui a choisi.   
-Ca change, j'aime bien, merci _(Y/N)_.   
-De rien ! Lui souriant tu tournais la tête vers Dean qui de son index et de son majeur t'indiqua qu'il te surveillait et que tu devrais te méfier.   
-Quoi, tu lui en veux ? Ris Sam en regardant son frère.   
-Mais mon repas.   
-Il t'as acheté de la tarte Dean. De la tarte.   
-C'est vrai, ma tarte…   
-Du coup vous voulez faire quoi pour l'affaire ? Demandas-tu, changeant complétement de sujet.   
-Pour le moment on bouge pas, il faut qu'on regarde dans les dossiers des personnes ce qui à bien pu pousser le nécromancien à les faire revenir." Dis Sam. Tu hochais la tête en même temps que son frère et vous commenciez à manger.

Les heures passaient et après avoir épluché les dossiers des personnes et passé quelques coups de fil parce que les dossiers ne donnaient pas forcément des choses très intéressantes, le seul lien que vous trouviez à ces personnes c'est qu'elles avaient toutes un problème à régler avec la personne morte, (celle qu'elles avaient tuées, pas les morts-vivants). A priori vous aviez dons affaire à un bon samaritain qui règle les problèmes des personnes assez radicalement afin, peut être, de les laisser passer dans l'autre monde l'âme en peine. "Elle se prend pour un martyr…" Avez-vous finis par conclure à propos de cette personne, sans pour autant savoir qui elle était. Malgré tout, tous vos doutes étaient portés sur l'homme qui le matin même, vous avait laissé voir les corps. Après tout c'était la seule personne qui pouvait avoir accès aux corps presque toute la journée tout en ayant une certaine connaissance de leurs dossiers. Mais vous ne saviez pas encore vraiment comme il faisait pour savoir leurs problèmes. Toujours est-il que quand on passe son temps dans une morgue dont les colocataires font des virées dehors, on devient vite le suspect numéro un de l'enquête.   
"Et si on faisait un petit tour par la morgue ?" Proposa Dean en se levant, sous-entendant une invitation à le suivre.   
Vous êtes donc tous les trois sortis de la chambre et avaient pris le chemin vers l'Impala en direction de la morgue.

Arrivés sur le parking Dean se stoppa à cheval sur deux places mais il faisait maintenant nuit et il ne restait plus qu'une voiture autre de l'Impala sur le parking. Descendant vous prenez vos armes et vous dirigez vers la porte. Sam l'ouvrit et vous rentrez à pas de loup dans le bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et pas un rat, tant et si bien que les moindre de vos pas semblait faire beaucoup de bruit. Alors que vous avanciez dans le couloir, vous entendiez un bruit, une légère voix fluette et plaintive.   
" C'est un enfant ?!" Chuchotas-tu.   
La voix venait de plus loin, précisément de là où on conservait les corps. Tu passas devant les garçons et Dean, juste derrière toi maintenant t'interpella.   
" _(Y/N)_, c'est sûrement un piège.   
-Et alors ? C'est un enfant.   
-Ecoute moi…"Trop tard, tu courrais déjà pour aider l'enfant et les garçons te suivirent de près. Tu poussais la porte d'un coup pour finalement voir un téléphone sur une chaise qui passait un enregistrement. Te retournant pour regarder les garçons tu eus juste le temps de voir Dean te crier de faire attention avant que soudainement les événements ne se précipitent. Il est venu vers toi et t'as tiré pour te pousser du chemin, malheureusement il s'est pris le coup qui t'étais destiné et est tombé au sol. Sam à donc tiré sur les cadavres mais étant déjà mort la balle n'a fait que les surprendre et les ralentir. Tu te pris un coup de couteau, étant le plus proche, mais tu réussi à l'éviter assez pour que la blessure ne soit pas trop profonde. Sortant la machette de ta ceinture tu lanças ton bras et coupa la tête du corps qui avait voulu t'attaquer. Sam en fit de même avec l'autre. Suite à cela vous vous étiez rendu à l'hôpital pour secourir Dean qui était entre temps tombé dans les pommes.

[Maintenant].

"C'était donc pour cela que vous vous excusiez. Dit Castiel à ton adresse.   
Tu hochais la tête.   
-C'est bien ça.   
-Vous avez cru que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide, c'est normal d'avoir voulu l'aider.   
-Oui mais si j'avais écouté…   
-_(Y/N)_, (commença Sam), tout le monde aurait fait pareil, ce n'est rien.   
-Je suis toujours en vie non ? Dit Dean pour te rassurer.   
Tu souris aux trois compères et hocha la tête.   
-Oui, les choses auraient pu êtres pires."   
Content que tu abandonnes l'idée de demander pardon, Dean se leva de son lit d'hôpital et déclara qu'il avait vraiment faim. Après que vous l'ayez laissé pour qu'il puisse se changer et suite à la mine plus que surprise du docteur de voir que son patient qui pas plus tard qu'il y à vingt minutes était inconscient pouvait maintenant danser la gigue, vous quittez enfin l'hôpital pour rejoindre le motel.   
" Je comprends pas tout à propos de cette affaire. Comment il fait pour savoir qu'elles personnes ont des problèmes avec qui ? Demanda Sam à voix haute alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son ordinateur portable.   
-Il ne sait pas au début. Il utilise le rituel du sang pour lire dans la vie d'une personne. " Répondit Castiel qui observa les lieux comme si toutes les chambres de motel ne se ressemblaient pas et qu'il découvrait de nouveaux lieux chaque fois.   
Les trois humains que vous êtes se regardèrent et dans vos regards on vit que vous confirmez donc bien l'hypothèse du justicier populaire. Après un cours instant de silence tu finis par parler.   
" On fait quoi pour notre nécromancien ?   
-Il faut qu'on s'en occupe. Répondit Dean d'un air plutôt catégorique.   
Il se leva donc et Castiel posa une main sur son épaule.   
-Je vais vous accompagner.   
-Merci Cas."   
Dean sortit donc de la chambre et vous vous regardiez un instant juste avant qu'il ne revienne au bout de quelques moments. Il ouvrit la porte et se pencha à travers l'ouverture en vous regardant, haussant un sourcil.   
"Vous venez ?"   
Vous levant vous hochiez la tête et sortaient rapidement à la suite de Dean, allant avec le plus vieux jusqu'à la voiture, prêts à finalement régler pour de bon cette affaire. Dans la voiture Sam regarda son frère assis derrière le volant.   
" On va où ?   
-Chez lui.   
-Tu sais où il habite ?   
Dean regarda son frère sans rien dire, il n'avait strictement aucun idée de l'endroit où vivait votre nécromancien. Finalement c'est Castiel qui répondit à la question et Dean freina pour faire donc demi tour et rouler assez rapidement vers le domicile de l'homme. Il était visiblement assez énervé mais aucun de vous ne fit de remarque, après tout ce n'était pas vous qui vous étiez retrouvés inconscients dans un lit d'hôpital à cause d'un cadavre marionnette.

Dean arrêta sa voiture dans la rue juste devant la maison de votre homme et vous descendiez, armés avec des armes blanches étant donnē que vous ne saviez pas ce que le nécromancien fabriquait avec les corps où s'il les gardaient, (dans ce dernier cas ce serait extrêmement dérangeant cela va de soi).   
Dean et Castiel passèrent par devant pendant que Sam et toi faisiez le tour de la bâtisse. Le plan discretion fut ruiné quand Dean donna un gros coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir en un fracas. Te regardant Sam haussa les sourcils et toi les épaules pour lui répondre. Faisant de même il ouvrit donc la porte avec la douceur d'un catcheur sur le ring et vous entrez, armes à la main, regardant partout autour de vous. Aucun de vous ne pris le temps de fouiller la maison, vous étiez rentrés avec un tel vacarme que les fouilles attendraient.   
" On prend en haut ! Cria Dean à votre attention.   
-Ca marche ! " Répondit son frère lui aussi par un cri.   
Vous marchez donc en parcourant les pièces du rez-de-chaussée quand tu te stoppa devant une porte.   
"Sam. Viens voir.   
-Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de toi.   
Lui pointant la porte du doigt il tourna la tête vers elle et s'en approcha, la main se posant sur la poignet. Le chatain te regarda et rangea ta machette pour la troquer avec une arme à feu. Tu hocha la tête en regardant ton ainé et il ouvrit la porte. Il faisait sombre mais on voyait des escaliers qui s'enfoncaient plus profondément jusque dans la cave et maintenant que vous saviez qu'elle était là il vous fallait la fouiller. Descendant par petits pas vous vous rapprochez de la fin des marches. Sam passa devant et tourna à gauche, tu descendis à sa suite et il se tourna vers toi.   
" Y a pas l'air d'y avoir...   
\- Sam baisse toi ! " Crias-tu.   
Le jeune homme surpris se baissa à temps pour éviter une balle qui passa pas loin de toi. Tu tirais avant même que l'homme en face de toi n'ai le temps de te viser et Dean arriva avec Castiel précisément au moment où l'homme tombait à Terre. Tu tournas la tête vers lui et rangea ton arme. Sam se redressant regarda l'homme mort derrière lui et sans rien dire vous preniez le corps pour aller le brûler plus loin.

"Joli tir _(Y/N)_." Dit Sam en regardant le feu.   
La chaleur des flammes vous brûlait presque mais ce n'était pas désagréable compte tenu du temps qu'il faisait. Tu souris à Sam qui regardait comme vous trois les flammes consumer le corps du nécromancien les mains dans les poches.   
" Merci. "   
Vous ne rajoutez rien et finalement faisant demi tour vous rejoignez la voiture. Ouvrant les portes vous vîmes Castiel, debout devant la voiture qui ne bougeait pas.   
"Cas ? Tu viens ? Demanda Dean.   
-Non Dean. Je vais partir. Désolé de ne pas avoir été d'une grande aide.   
\- Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as sauvé les miches.   
Castiel ris légèrement.   
\- On peut dire ça.   
\- Merci mon pote.   
\- De rien... mon pote.   
-Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Castiel. Dis-tu, accoudé à la porte arrière.   
\- Moi aussi _(Y/N)_, j'espère que nous nous reverrons dans de meilleurs circonstances.   
\- Oh j'espère aussi mais ça m'étonnerait. Dis-tu en souriant.   
\- Salut Cas.   
-Au revoir Sam."   
Il sourit et disparu soudainement. Vous rentrez finalement tous les trois dans la voiture et alors que Dean démarrait et regardait en arrière pour faire marche arrière tu soupiras.   
" Vous avez pas envie d'une bonne tarte vous ? " Dis-tu. Tu fis énormément râler Sam qui savait que tu avais dis ça pour lancer Dean ce qui avait très bien marché vu qu'il parlait des bienfaits d'une tarte après des moments fatiguant. Tu ris alors que vous aviez rejoins la route et repartiez pendant que devant toi Sam demandait à son frère d'arrêter de faire les louanges de la tarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoil : arrivée Castiel.  
Long.


End file.
